Vis obedentia
by laliloo111
Summary: Après la mort de Voldemort, Severus Snape est enfermé a Azkaban pour le meurtre de Dumbledore. Mais dehors, beaucoup de choses ont changé, Harry a vue trop de gens mourir et trop de vie gâchés pour pouvoir rester le même. Maintenant il réclame le pouvoir et qu'importe si cela n'est pas du gout de tous, notamment de Snape contraint de l'épouser pour retrouver la liberté.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas (non sans blagues !) mais appartiennent bien évidement a J.K Rowling à qui je ne peux que répéter mes excuses ! (Pardon Pardon !)

000

- C'est ça votre proposition ?

Les traits figé dans un rictus où se disputaient la colère et le dégout, Severus Snape fixait Kingsley Shacklebolt, le nouveau ministre de la magie.

Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à accepter ce que l'homme venait de lui dire. Cette « proposition » était ridicule. Même pour un esprit aussi rudimentaire qu'un grifondor cette idée était grotesque. Stupide. Lui, Severus Snape serait contraint d'épouser celui-qui-a-survécut-et-sauvé-le-monde-sorcier. La bile lui monta à la gorge et en fermant les yeux il réalisa quel fol espoir l'avait pris à la vue de son illustre visiteur. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait cru que l'homme allait ordonner sa libération. Pensée probablement aussi stupide que cette proposition songea t'il amèrement.

A la fin de la guerre, il avait été traité comme tous les autres Mangemorts et enfermé à Azkaban. Le secret n'était-il pas un élément capital de son plan ? Evidemment, il n'avait jamais espérer sortir vivant de cette guerre et n'avait donc pas préparé de voie de sortie. C'est pourquoi maintenant, rien ne prouvait que son allégeance à l'Odre fût toujours sincère. En fait, si les Aurors avaient appréciés son aide lors de la bataille finale il n'y avait vue qu'une étrange clairvoyance quant à l'issue du combat. Minerva McGonagall avait avancé lors de son simulacre de procès qu'il était hors de question de le récompenser pour son ultime trahison, même si c'était Voldemort lui-même qu'il avait trahi cette fois ci.

Severus appuya son front contre un mur de son cachot puis commença à se cogner la tête doucement au début puis plus durement. S'il pouvait mourir maintenant ces tourments n'en seraient que soulagés. Mais le souffle froid annonçant l'approche de ses gardiens l'arrêta. Il était pris au piège. Oh oui ! Il pouvait commencer à s'habituer aux hurlements de ces compagnons d'infortunes car il les subiraient un bon moment. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la folie ne l'emporte. Avec inquiétude, il pensa à Sirius Black qui avait passé douze ans dans ce trou et espéra perdre ses esprits avant ce délai.

- Vous avez entendu la sentence Snape. Vous pouvez refuser la demande de Mr Potter mais dans cas vous devrez vous y plier.

Severus déglutit sa bile avec une grimace. Il se laissa glisser adossé contre le mur, puis en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux il attrapa sa tête entre ses mains.

- Quel choix ! S'exclama le prisonnier.

- Bien peu sont ceux qui pensent que vous méritez une quelconque alternative.

Le ministre ne semblait pas avoir une opinion originale sur ce point, il continua.

- Si vous aviez un tant soit peu de décence vous refuseriez cette union et laisserez libre ce pauvre garçon.

- Laissez libre ce quoi ?! Non mais vous vous foutez de moi, là!

Il avait manqué de s'étouffer et s'était relevé d'un bon. Il voulait se jeter sur le ministre quand de longs doigts fins se cramponnèrent à son cou. Comment faisaient-ils pour être déjà là pensa-t-il avant de sentir le désespoir l'envahir encore plus profondément. Quelque part il entendit un écho avant de sombrer. « Je reviendrais demain ».

Quand il revint à lui, il était allongé au centre de son cachot. Celui-ci était si exiguë qu'il en touchait trois coté sur quatre, enfin si on pouvait parler de côté car cette pièce taillée dans la roche n'avait pas de forme géométrique précise. En ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé mais convaincu qu'un esprit tel que le sien ne pouvait pas produire de telles inepties, il capitula. Oui, il avait bien reçu une demande en mariage tout ce qu'il avait de plus officielle de son ancien élève et cette demande était, bel et bien, sa seule chance de sortir vivant de cette prison. Alors qu'il essayait de trouver une solution, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide, la sueur coulait littéralement sur corps et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Cette situation était tout bonnement surnaturelle. Il n'avait pas d'issue. Il se força à regagner son calme. Depuis qu'il était enfermé à Azkaban il était devenu la proie d'effroyables attaque de panique qui le laissant haletant et hagard mais pas plus avancé qu'avant. Non ce n'était pas le moment de faire une nouvelle crise. Il se devait de trouver un moyen, quel qu'il fut, pour s'en sortir. Et actuellement, même si cela lui coûtait de l'admettre cette union avec Harry Potter était sa seule option. A lui après de trouver comment s'échapper de cette fameuse union. Après tous la nature même de cette demande supposait qu'il puisse prendre un certain ascendant sur son nouveau geôlier. Et s'il avait réussi à survivre à une alliance avec Voldemort, il n'avait aucune raison de craindre ce mariage. En réfléchissant à un plan et bercer par les hurlements, Severus s'assoupi.

000

A son réveil il put constater que le ministre était revenu.

- Alors ? Demanda ce dernier abruptement.

- J'imagine que l'on peut publier les bancs, j'ai l'intention d'accéder à la demande de mon si cher élève, ironisa Severus.

Le ministre bougonna une insulte puis en se penchant plus vite que l'éclair sur Severus qui était toujours allongé par terre, il l'attrapa par les cheveux.

- Quand c'est moi qui suis en danger plus de nouvelle des gardiens ! cria Severus en se relevant sous la poigne du ministre.

Kingsley soupira en réalisant que Severus se permettait ces plaisanteries plus que douteuse car il n'avait nullement l'intention de rester ici.

- Vous devez comprendre que ce mariage est soumis à certaines conditions, siffla-il.

- Bien évidement je m'en doutais. Je les accepte alors allons-nous en main...

- Vous ne les connaissez même pas, le coupa le ministre

- Hé bien allez-y très cher, informez moi ! On ne va y pas y passer toute la nuit… ou le jour ? il hésita. Mais en fait, quelle heure est-il ?

Severus vit la mine du ministre s'assombrir, bien que son avis sur lui fût très clair, il ne semblait pas apprécier les fameuses conditions.

- Il s'agira d'un mariage selon la loi Vis Obedentia.

Malgré lui Severus fit un pas en arrière, trahissant sa répulsion.

- C'est ridicule, cette loi a été révoqué il y des siècles de cela !

Il aurait pu jurer avoir vu passer un soupçon de gêne dans le regard du ministre.

- Un décret vient de passer autorisant le survivant à l'utiliser.

- Comme c'est pratique ! s'insurgea-t-il.

- Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez toujours refuser Snape, coupa sèchement le notable.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'entendit répondre.

- Quand aura lieu le mariage.

- Ce soir.

Severus rougit sans le vouloir, la loi du vis Obedentia imposait entre autres règles une consommation du mariage immédiate. La loi Vis Obedentia songea-t-il. Cette loi du moyen âge avait été abrogée au quatorzième siècle car elle avait été jugé trop injuste et cruelle. En suivant Kingsley, Severus se mit à penser que le jeune Potter ne semblait plus être tous à fait le même que le garçon que celui qu'il avait martyrisé à Poudlard. Avec un frisson, il se demanda s'il lui serait vraiment si facile de se défaire de cette union.

000

Quelques heures plus tard, quand il fut face à une Mlle Granger fortement enceinte, Severus dut faire un effort pour se rappeler ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Après avoir quitté Azkaban et l'avoir emmener dans l'ancien repère de l'Ordre, le ministre l'avait enfermé dans une chambre en lui annonçant que quelqu'un viendrait l'aider. A quoi faire il ne le savait pas, mais cette personne était selon toute vraisemblance la version enceinte de Miss-je-sais-tout.

- Bonsoir Professeur ! Bon je vous préviens toute de suite, il va falloir faire vite, lança Hermione.

Elle semblait surexcitée. Elle courut vers l'armoire pour en sortir ce qui ressemblait à une affreuse robe de sorcier blanche en satin avec une chemise et un pantalon du même mauvais gout. Puis elle attrapa une mèche de Severus qu'elle jugea avec une moue dégoûtée et se précipita dans la salle de bains pour faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Tout du long elle avait continué à faire des commentaires sur un ton ridiculement aiguë qui lui vrillait les oreilles.

- Faire vite pour quoi faire ? demanda Severus en se massant les tempes.

Même pas une minute qu'elle était dans la pièce que son mal de tête commençait déjà.

- Vous préparez pour votre mariage enfin cria-t-elle dans une envolée faussement joyeuse.

- Ah ! ça…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa course et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Je me doute que ce mariage n'est précisément ce que vous désirez mais derrière cette porte toutes les personnalités du monde magique sont réunies pour assister à ce simulacre de cérémonie.

- Effectivement Mlle Granger vous me voyez fort embêté de ne pas me montrer à mon futur époux sous mon meilleur jour railla-t-il.

Si Potter le voulais à ce point, il n'avait qu'à le prendre tel qu'il était après tout.

- Croyez-moi Severus, Harry vous prendra quel que soit l'état dans lequel vous serez. Et il le fera dans les sens du terme si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ajoutât-elle sinistrement.

Severus baissa les yeux en rougissant, deux fois en une journée c'était un record personnel songea-t-il.

- Lui, il aura ce qu'il veut. Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas obliger de donner aux autres le spectacle qu'ils attendent. Ils sont tous venus pour assister à votre humiliation. Est-ce vraiment l'image que vous voulez leur montrer ?

En lui disant cela elle l'avait conduit devant un grand miroir. Il pouvait y voir son teint blafard, sa mine défaite parcourut de profondes cernes noires et ses cheveux gras qui lui arrivaient presque à la moitié du dos maintenant.

- Severus, reprit calmement Hermione. Voulez-vous mon aide pour vous préparer à ce mariage qui aura lieu dans moins d'une heure maintenant.

Cette fille avait du cran pensa-t-il tristement.

- Oui

La prochaine heure passa effectivement très vite. Hermione avait emmené Severus dans la salle de bains et devant son regard insistant il avait compris qu'elle n'allait pas sortir pour le laisser se préparer. Il lui avait alors tourné le dos et s'était déshabillé. En évitant son regard, il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas évoquer les marques sur sa peau.

Pendant qu'il se nettoyait avec un savon doux à la rose, Hermione s'escrimait à shampouiner son épaisse chevelure noire, trois fois au total. A la fin elle lui dit qu'il ne pourrait pas faire mieux dans le temps imparti. Il n'avait jamais eu les cheveux aussi doux et léger. Apres le bain elle lui passa une huile sèche sur le corps et une crème nourrissante sur le visage tandis qu'il peignait ses cheveux qui étaient décidément étonnamment soyeux. Ensuite elle lui emmena les vêtements qu'elle avait préparés plus tôt et les lui tendit. Il enfila le pantalon et la chemise puis la robe blanche qui avait des filaments vert et argenté qu'il n'avait pas remarqués auparavant. Hideux. En appréciant son travail, Hermione fit un sourire.

- Vous savez il vous aime depuis sa quatrième année mais il n'a osé se l'avouer qu'après que vous lui ayez donné des cours de légimencie.

- Et dire que j'étais contre ses cours depuis le début.

Elle toussota pour cacher son rire puis poursuivit, sérieuse.

- Il n'est plus le même Severus

- Je dois avouer que le fait d'être contraint au mariage Vis Obedentia a quelque peu éveillé mes soupçons, railla l'espion.

- Parfois il me fait peur… commença la jeune femme sans oser finir sa phrase.

Surpris il soutint son regard, cherchant une réponse dans ses prunelles noisettes. Hermione sonda l'homme qui lui faisait face. Le corps raide dont elle venait de découvrir les profondes cicatrices se tenait à quelques centimètre du sien. Son visage était fermé, sa mâchoire crispé si bien que seul ses yeux d'encre paraissaient encore vivant.

- Je dois aussi vous dire que je suis vraiment désolé, reprit-elle.

Elle hésita avant de rajouter plus bas.

- Voyez-vous je sais à quel point cette situation est injuste…

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Hermione reprit si bas qu'il du tourner la tête pour tendre l'oreille.

- En fait, Severus, nous somme quelques-uns à le croire, toute cette situation est terriblement injuste...

- Mademoiselle Granger, s'il est vrai que ce mariage ridicule n'est pas du tout de mon goût je ne pense pas que ce sera si terrible, après tout Potter restera toujours un…

Toutes sorte de surnoms colorés lui vinrent à l'esprit « _griffondor stupide et dégénéré_ », « _gamin débile et libidineux_ », « _obsédé anencéphale_ ». Il s'arrêta sur celle qui lui semblait la pire.

- … Potter ?

La jeune femme posa les yeux sur son ventre rebondi qu'elle caressait distraitement. Quand elle relava les prunelles vers lui, il put y lire une lueur d'inquiétude qui le fit frémir.

- Vous jugerez par vous-même.

Derrière eux la poignée de la porte remua et ils se tournèrent vers elle. Avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur le ministre de la magie, Hermione effleura sa main et rajouta dans son oreille « je parlais de la prison ».

000


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer** : les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent bien évidement à J.K Rowling

**Message de l'auteur:** Merci tous le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre...

_**Chapitre précédent :**__ Derrière eux la poignée de la porte remua et ils se tournèrent vers elle. Avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur le ministre de la magie, Hermione effleura sa main et rajouta dans son oreille « je parlais de la prison »._

000

Shacklebolt se tenait droit dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sans aucune gêne, il dévisagea Severus de la tête aux pieds avec un léger sourire.

Sa peau délicieusement pale lui donnait un air éthéré, presque fantomatique. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids au cours de son emprisonnement et semblait maintenant aussi fragile qu'une brindille dans sa robe de mariage trop grande. Et même si les soins d'Hermione lui avait rendu des traits humains, son visage trahissait encore une grande fatigue. Seuls ses yeux toujours aussi profonds, deux océans tumultueux, révélaient la personnalité qui se cachait à l'intérieur de ce corps abimé. Deux yeux qui le fustigeaient sans aucune pitié, remarqua le ministre. Sans détourner son propre regard, il tendit son bras à l'intéressé. Snape ne serait bientôt plus en mesure de faire du mal à qui que soit, pensait-il.

Ce dernier attendit quelque seconde puis, doucement poussé par Hermione, il avança et lui prit le bas. En entendant la musique commencer à leur entrée dans la salle de réception, il eut la nausée. Non seulement il était amené jusque l'autel comme une bête à l'abattoir mais en plus on avait choisi cet imbécile pour le conduire. Non, vraiment, c'en était trop ! Il s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de la pièce et regarda autour de lui. La salle avait été décorée avec gout dans les tons vert et argents. Des bouquets de roses verts pales mêlés de pivoines mauves ornaient chaque rangés de chaises. Au moins tressaillit-il, on lui avait épargné le bouquet de la mariée. Au centre de la pièce, l'allée sur laquelle il s'avançait était bordée de bougies flottant seules dans les airs. Peut être un moyen bien peu pratique pour lui barrer le chemin? Mais en regardant ses invitées, Severus dut admettre qu'ils existaient aussi d'autres barrières bien plus dissuasives que ces bougies. A chaque début de rangée se trouvait un Auror, une main caché dans la poche de son veston, prêt à dégainer sa baguette au moindre faux pas. Derrière eux, les autres invités le dévisageaient. La plupart se contentaient de le toiser avec une lumière mesquine dans le regard mais certains, à l'instar de Neuville Londubat, ne se gênaient pas pour arborer une mine franchement dégoûté. Severus, en le reconnaissant, arqua un sourcil et s'appliquât à lui envoyer des éclairs noirs quand il entendit un crépitement au-devant de lui. Il attendit que son ancien élève eu baissé les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers la source de cette magie non contrôlé. Potter, bien évidemment ! S'il n'avait pas été cerné par des sorciers bien trop nerveux et pas assez compétent il se serait permis une remarque. Finalement il cligna des yeux le temps de se recomposer une image impassible et avança. Ils voulaient assister au spectacle, très bien pensât-il, il n'allait pas les décevoir.

000

Un an avait passé et il lui semblait que le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans se tenant devant lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent qu'il avait connu. Ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient à peu près la seule chose qu'il pouvait reconnaître en lui. Il avait encore grandi et le dépassait maintenant d'à peu près dix centimètre mais surtout il dégageait une impression de puissance peu commune. Non seulement sa magie virevoltait autour de lui en grésillant, mais il semblait aussi incroyablement fort. Même ses yeux autrefois clair et malicieux semblait s'être mués en un vert sombre et implacable. Après l'avoir discrètement détaillé, Severus fus vaguement jaloux. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire très sobre ouverte sur une élégante chemise blanche et un pantalon noir classique. L'ensemble pourtant très simple était époustouflant. Il était magnifique. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais rivaliser avec lui pensât-il. Il était d'une pâleur à faire envie à un mort, si maigre que l'on pouvait quasiment compter tous ses os et en plus, il avait presque le double de son âge. En réalisant ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, il se corrigea : « ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais rivaliser avec lui ». En fait, si Potter pouvait le regarder maintenant et comprendre ce qui était une évidence pour tous ceux qui étaient dans la salle, il aurait été soulagé. Au lieu de cela, ce dernier leva sa main pour dégager le visage de son fiancé de ses longues boucles brunes. Au contact de ses doigts, Severus se raidit et Potter retira sa main aussi rapidement que s'il s'était brûlé. Tout n'était pas perdu estimât il, il avait réussi à le faire reculer sans même avoir à le stupéfixier du regard. Il leva un œil triomphant vers son futur époux mais ne put que constater le regard froid que ce dernier posait déjà sur lui. Ses traits étaient figés dans une expression douloureuse et sa mâchoire s'était crispé sous l'effet de… de quoi d'ailleurs ? N'avait-il pas ce qu'il voulait ? Ou fallait-il, en plus, qu'il fasse semblant de se réjouir de cette mascarade !

Estimant que c'était le moment de commencer ce fameux spectacle tant attendu, Severus s'inclina devant Potter dans une révérence parfaite.

- Maître et seigneur vous m'avez demandé. Me voici.

Shacklebolt tenta de lui agripper le poignet pour le relever de force mais il réussit à le déstabiliser en murmurant un sort sans baguette. Puis, ignorant les éclairs qui pétaradaient autour d'Harry, il poursuivit.

- J'ai été navré d'apprendre que personne n'avais voulu se sacrifier pour vous épouser. Bien sûr, je me suis senti obligé de sortir de mes cachots pour vous sauver la face… Cela dit j'ai peur que cela ne devienne une habitude dérangeante. Vous ne pensez pas ?

Il relava la tête pour lui adresser un regard dédaigneux. En plus des éclairs qui explosaient de plus en plus fort, il pouvait maintenant ressentir l'aura qui enveloppait le jeune homme, elle semblait puiser dans sa colère pour se développer. Bien qu'il ne le laissa pas paraître, il était impressionné. Harry Potter était effectivement le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il lui ai été donné de rencontrer.

A l'extrémité de son champ de vision, il distingua Olivier Dubois qui sortait son arme, très vite imité par les autres Aurors.

- Ça suffit ! souffla Harry avec colère.

La remarque, pas assez précise, eu le mérite d'arrêter l'attaque des Aurors, mais pas Severus.

- C'est donc votre mauvais caractère qui explique votre célibat prolongé ! Tiens donc, j'aurais plutôt parié sur votre personnalité de bigorneau, poursuivit-il en se relevant.

Ou du moins en essayant, car il se retrouva immobilisé, à genoux devant Potter.

- Méfie-toi Severus, ta langue ne fait pas précisément partie du contrat. Alors un conseil : apprends à la maîtriser si tu ne veux pas la perdre.

Puis, se tournant vers Arthur Weasley qui officiait, il ajouta.

- Arthur, je crains que ma fiancée ne se fatigue très vite ce soir, nous pourrions peut être commencé la cérémonie.

- Heu oui !

Arthur était perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas ce mariage. Malgré son attitude effectivement exécrable, Harry n'avait pas cessé d'être poursuivi par des admirateurs autant féminins, que masculins. Il aurait pu jeter son dévolu sur n'importe qui et cette personne l'aurait vénéré comme un dieu descendu sur terre. Alors pourquoi diable vouloir épouser la seule personne sur cette planète qui le détestait ? C'était lui qui avait parlé à Harry du Vis Obedentia, alors d'une certaine manière il se sentait coupable. Non pas d'enfermer Snape dans un mariage forcé, c'était un Mangemort et pour ça il aurait mérité la mort. Non, il se sentait coupable de voir son presque-fils souffrir du rejet de cet homme.

- Chers amis, commença-il, nous sommes ici réunis pour célébrer le mariage de notre Harry Potter. C'est un jour important et bien évidement chacun d'entre nous espère qu'il a fait le bon choix. En effet, je ne peux que souhaiter le meilleur, pour le meilleur d'entre nous. Harry, tu n'es pas seulement celui-qui-a-survécut-deux-fois, pas seulement celui-qui-a-vaincu. Non d'abord tu es notre ami et celui que je considère comme mon fils alors je vais te poser cette question en espérant que tu trouves la réponse qui te rendra vraiment heureux.

Pendant quelques secondes, il le regarda dans les yeux en espérant qu'il comprenne, puis il ajouta.

- Harry Potter, vous avez demandé la réunion de la communauté des sorciers, avez-vous, ou non, une requête à nous faire ?

Severus qui avait compris les sous-entendus du patriarche Weasley fut saisit d'un bref espoir, rapidement balayé par la voie forte de Potter.

- Oui, je réclame Severus Tobias Snape selon la loi du Vis Obedentia en réparation des torts dont j'ai été victime.

Severus déglutit difficilement. Au-dessus de sa tête, il entendait un tintement annonçant que le sort se mettait en place.

- A qui appartient cet homme, poursuivit Arthur.

Kingsley shacklebolt s'avança.

- En l'absence de famille de l'intéressé, moi, Kingsley shacklebolt, ministre de la magie et tuteur légal du prisonnier Severus Tobias Snape, j'accède à la demande de celui-qui-a-vaincu.

Le tintement s'était transformé en une alarme stridente. Il avait la nausée. Shacklebolt attrapa sa main gauche et la mit dans la main droite de Potter. Il n'avait pas à feindre de la tenir, le ministre les serrant fermement. Toujours à genoux, il regardait le sol en s'exhortant de ne pas s'humilier davantage en pleurant.

- Je réclame, en réparation des torts dont j'ai été victime, le corps de Severus Tobias Snape sans contrepartie, ni restriction, demanda Harry.

- Je l'accorde, répondit Kingsley

Leurs mains liées commençaient à s'illuminer alors que le poignet de Severus lui brûlait.

- Je réclame en réparation des torts dont j'ai été victime le contrôle sur l'esprit de Severus Tobias Snape, sans contrepartie, ni restriction.

- Je l'accorde.

Il dut serrer les dents sous la douleur, même la marque de Voldemort n'avait pas été aussi douloureuse ou du moins pas avant qu'il n'ait essayé de l'enlever lui-même.

- Je réclame en réparation des torts dont j'ai été victime, le contrôle sur la magie de Severus Tobias Snape, sans contrepartie, ni restriction.

Sa main ne lui appartenait plus, en cet instant elle était le prolongement du corps de Potter comme lui-même était le prolongement de la sienne. Il sentait une douleur atroce lui parcourir l'avant-bras gauche comme si quelqu'un après s'être débarrassé de sa chair, s'était mis à gratter ses os. Il aurait voulu fuir, non, il devait fuir, c'était ce que lui intimait l'alarme qui beuglait dans ses oreilles. Et La lumière qui s'échappait de son poignet était si éblouissante, si vive, que même en fermant les yeux il ne pouvait y échapper. A cet instant, Severus aurait tout donné pour arrêter cette douleur.

- Je l'accorde.

Et elle s'arrêta.

Il s'était mordu l'intérieur de la joue et sentait le sang couler dans sa gorge. Voilà pensât-il, c'est fait. Rien d'insurmontable. La brûlure semblait s'estomper et quand Potter lâcha sa main il put constater qu'une autre marque avait pris place sur son poignet. Deux lettres qui semblaient signifier qu'il n'était décidément pas fait pour la liberté. « HP »

Il voulut se relever mais il fut saisit d'un doute. Avait besoin de l'autorisation de Potter ? Il s'imagina tentant de se remettre debout sans y parvenir devant les rires de ces si précieux invités. Il décida d'attendre. Bien qu'il connaisse les principes généraux de ce sort, il n'était pas tout à fait certain de ces modalités pratiques, probablement car ce stupide maléfice n'avait plus court depuis au moins cinq cent ans. Il envoya un regard qui se voulait ennuyer vers Harry, alors que ce dernier affichait un sourire ravi. Sa nausée revint.

- Félicitation Mr Potter. J'imagine que c'est à vous que je dois la remettre maintenant. Prenez en soin, c'est un objet magnifique qui aurait plus sa place dans un musée qu'entre les mains d'un sorcier.

Shacklebolt venait de donner quelque chose à Harry, quelque chose qui intéressa Severus. En la regardant, il senti ses prunelles s'illuminer et eu même envie de sourire. Enfin, depuis un an qu'ils étaient séparés, il allait la récupérer. Quelque chose dans ce mariage stupide avait finalement du bon.

Harry regardât la baguette avec curiosité, elle était belle, en bois de cèdre avec en son cœur les dernières cendres d'un Phoenix. C'était assurément un objet très rare. Il la soupesa, elle était légère, fine et longue. Une vraie baguette de combat, songeât-il. Ce dernier point acheva de le convaincre. Severus se battrait jusque la dernière munition, il ne pouvait donc pas lui rendre cet objet, ni même lui laisser l'espoir de le récupérer un jour. Il la cassa.

- Mon époux n'aura plus l'utilité d'une baguette dorénavant.

Le coup fut d'autant plus brutal, qu'il était inattendu. Severus se laissa tomber sur ses talons et après avoir fermé les yeux, il senti ses larmes couler sur son visage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer** : les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent bien évidement à J.K Rowling

**Mots de l'auteur :** Salut à tous ! Voilà la suite…

**Warning **: lemon= oeil trop jeune et ou trop chaste ne pas lire !

_**Chapitre précédent :**_Le coup fut d'autant plus brutal, qu'il était inattendu. Il se laissa tomber sur ses talons et après avoir fermé les yeux, il senti ses larmes couler sur son visage.

000

Harry considéra Severus avec étonnement. Machinalement, il contempla par la fenêtre la lune doré qui régnait sur un ciel sans nuage. Bizarre, il avait toujours pensé que le jour où il le verrait pleurer ressemblerait à la fin du monde. Il fut moins surpris en voyant les visages défaient de ceux qui l'entouraient et malgré lui, une vague d'irritation monta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'allait pas supporter cette assemblée morose très longtemps.

Les autres membres du ministère imitèrent Shacklebolt en lui adressant de timides félicitations et pour une fois, Harry fut satisfait d'avoir ses fidèles lèches-bottes à ses côtés. Cela donnait une impulsion à ses convives qui semblaient sortir de leur léthargie pour les imiter. Une sorte de petit cortège s'était formé devant lui et chacun essayait de dire quelque chose de positif, sans vraiment y parvenir. C'était maintenant au tour d'une grosse femme brune de se prêter à cet exercice difficile. Mais celle-ci ne lui adressa qu'un hoquet indigné avant de disparaître, sans rien dire d'autre, ni même serrer sa main. Il senti un muscle se tendre dans son dos. Certes, une partie de ses admirateurs n'avait pas apprécié son choix, cependant, Harry estimait qu'après avoir mis sa propre vie en danger pour des choses aussi futile que leurs existences, il pouvait se permettre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Ses vertèbres craquèrent sous la tension. Mais surtout, il était certain de ne pas avoir à subir leur jugement. Il chercha du regard l'Auror Dubois, puis se calma, en voyant que Molly Weasley était la suivante.

Elle pleurait à chaude larme et avait du mal à détacher son regard de Snape.

- Merci pour votre aide, Molly. Commençât-il.

Elle releva ses yeux rouges vers lui.

- Ce n'est rien du tout, un peu de rangement et quelques fleurs…

Elle dut s'arrêter pour étouffer un sanglot, puis essayât de rependre.

- Je voulais te dire…

Elle s'interrompit et recommença.

- Oh Harry, tu sais que…

Ses pleurs se semblaient pas vouloir cesser, alors il se pencha vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il posa sa joue contre ses cheveux roux et ferma les yeux pour se laisser envelopper dans sa chaleur. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots. C'était dans ses bras qu'il avait appris, à onze ans passés, ce qu'était une mère. Et aujourd'hui encore, blottit contre son corps, il pouvait ressentir son amour.

- Oh Harry tu mérite tellement d'être heureux…. Réussit-elle à dire.

Il lui sourit. Il aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi, mais cette conversation était inutile, alors il se retint. Après un long reniflement, elle reprit courageusement.

- Harry, je t'aime comme une mère. Vraiment !

A ces mots, il s'éloigna. Il avait déjà une mère, un spectre exigeant qu'il avait déçu.

- Sans contrepartie, ni restriction. Continuât-elle.

Il lui adressa un regard interloqué, quand Arthur Weasley les rejoignit.

- Hé bien mon garçon, les félicitations sont de rigueur, n'est-ce pas ?

Il détacha ses yeux de Molly pour le dévisager froidement.

- C'est une question ?

Il plaisantait bien sûr. Même s'il n'avait pas apprécié les remarques d'Arthur pendant l'office, il ne se serait pas permis de se mettre en colère contre lui, ni contre Molly.

- Je suis désolé Harry. Comprends-moi, Je suis content que tu obtiennes ce que tu désires. Après tout tous ce que tu as faits, tu mérites d'avoir ce que tu veux. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à me réjouir de te voir lier à ce serpent.

En disant cela, il désignait Snape.

000

Severus n'avait pas rouvert les yeux, il n'avait pas bougé non plus. Ses larmes s'étaient taries d'elle-même, le laissant vide. Il commençait à s'y faire : on me réduit en esclavage et c'est moi qu'on blâme. Une petite partie de lui se réjouissait de son apparence immobile, tandis que l'autre aurait voulu hurler contre cette foule indifférente. « Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour mériter ça ! » Avant d'avoir pu s'y préparer, il entendit la réponse, sinistre, sortir de son propre cœur. « Tu as tué Dumbledore. » Puis, avec effroi, il senti sa respiration s'accélérer et sa peau devenir dangereusement moite. « Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas ça… » Il dut se mordre la langue pour arrêter la crise.

En voyant sa mâchoire se contracter, quelque uns des invités prirent peur. Lui ne le savait pas, mais l'annonce de ce mariage, malgré le Vis Obedentia, avait provoqué une véritable insurrection contre le gouvernent post Voldemort. Nombreux étaient ceux qui le craignait encore. Après tout, n'avait-il pas réussi à tromper et assassiner l'un des plus grands sorciers de ce siècle ? Pour calmer la rébellion, Harry n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de montrer l'étendue de son pouvoir, et depuis, beaucoup de choses avaient changées…

000

Ron s'approcha d'Harry, hésitant. Lui, qui n'aurait jamais pensé perdre cette amitié, avait failli ne pas venir. Et comble de la situation, c'était Hermione qui l'avait convaincu de se déplacer. Pourtant, devant lui, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son attention de ses chaussures. Elles étaient un peu abîmées. En fait non, elles étaient franchement usées et il lui faudrait probablement les changer avant l'hiver s'il ne voulait pas attraper la mort. En considérant les dépenses inhérentes à l'arrivée du bébé, il se figura que c'était une tragédie.

- Humm Humm

Harry venait de se racler bruyamment la gorge. Il relava la tête vers lui.

- Je suppose que si tu es venu jusque-là, c'est que tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Ca dépend... Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire ? essaya Ron.

« Oui », songea Harry. « Tu me manque terriblement. Qui eut cru que de nous deux c'étais toi le plus intelligent, en tous cas depuis que tu n'es plus mon ami, je ne fais que des conneries. »

- Non, répondit-il.

- OK.

- Comment va ta femme ?

- Elle vient de se trouvez une nouvelle cause perdue.

Maintenant c'était au tour d'Harry de fixer le sol. Il savait, par Molly, que c'était elle qui avait préparé Severus, mais depuis qu'il avait annoncé le mariage et ses modalités, Hermione ne lui adressait plus la parole. Comportement que Ron aurait volontiers qualifié d'hypocrite, si sa femme ne le terrifiait pas. Après tout, c'était bien elle qui insistait pour qu'il se réconcilie avec son meilleur ami. Il continua.

- Harry, si tu acceptes ma démission aujourd'hui, cette histoire sera finie… Je veux dire que je ne t'en parlerai plus jamais.

- Je n'ai pas à accepter ta démission Ron. Tu es un Auror et tu travailles pour le ministère.

- J'en ai déjà parlé à Shacklebolt, alors arrête de me parler de cet homme de bois s'il te plait !

- Ce pantin, coupa Harry

Ron n'avait jamais vécu dans le monde moldu et même si ça lui arrivait rarement, il se trompait parfois.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'énerva ce dernier.

- On dit pantin, pas homme de bois. Peu importe… Et tu ferais quoi si tu quittais le bureau des Aurors ?

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, cette idée lui faisait mal.

- J'irais travailler avec George. Tu sais, il a du mal à faire les choses seul.

- Tu as toujours voulu devenir Auror….

Ron ne répondit pas.

- Et puis tu es très bon, franchement….

En réalisant que c'était surement pour cette raison qu'il voulait partir, Harry capitula.

- C'est bon Ron, considère toi comme libre de tous tes engagements avec le ministère.

- Merci.

En le regardant, Harry se senti très lasse. Il avait l'air franchement heureux, soulagé.

- Cette fête ne m'amuse plus du tout, murmurât-il.

- S'il te plait, Kingsley, dit à tout ce beau monde de dégager de chez moi, poursuivit-il en avisant Shacklebolt qui était resté derrière lui pendant toute la conversation.

Il s'approcha de Severus qui avait l'air étrangement éteint et lui toucha l'épaule pour qu'il relève les yeux vers lui. Puis en frissonnant sous ce regard ténébreux, il les transplanas.

000

Severus était assis au bord d'un immense lit, dans une chambre démesurément grande. Il aurait voulu détailler cette pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il n'osait pas lever les yeux de peur de croiser ceux de son époux. En effet, il avait conscience du regard d'Harry sur lui. Un regard qui lui brûlait la peau. Avant de le sentir sur son corps, il n'avait pas vraiment compris la raison de ce mariage. Maintenant, il savait.

Au bout d'un long moment, Harry commença à déboutonner la ridicule robe blanche qu'il portait. Comme il agissait avec beaucoup de douceur et d'inutiles précautions, il prenait un temps infini pour le délivrer de cette maudite robe. Severus dut s'interdire de s'en débarrasser lui-même. Il serait livré à Potter bien assez tôt. Harry la fit tomber sur le lit, autour de Severus, et s'appliqua à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Plus il découvrait de parcelles de sa peau diaphane, plus son souffle s'accélérait. Dès qu'il eut finit de la retirer, Potter se mit debout devant lui, et en le prenant par la taille, il lui suggéra d'en faire de même. Quand Severus obéit, les vêtements qui étaient sur le lit glissèrent au sol. Sans un mot Harry se mit à genoux et commença à enlever son pantalon. En sentant ses doigts effleurés son sexe, Severus déglutit difficilement, il avait la gorge sèche et sa nouvelle marque lui brûlait de plus en plus.

L'instant d'après, il était nu et ses prunelles balayaient désespérément la pièce à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher. Et son bras, oh mon dieu, son bras lui faisait tellement mal ! Harry se remit debout devant lui, mais il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard, quelque chose de douloureux. Il glissa un genou entre ses jambes et Severus eu envie de le frapper. Pourtant toujours impassible, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Sans cesser de le regarder, Potter se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier, puis en faisant voler quelques boutons, il ouvrit sa chemise avant de se je jeter sur lui.

En sentant ses baisers sur sa clavicule saillante, le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, Severus fixa le plafond. « S'il te plait arrête, s'il te plait arrête » il n'arrivait pas à faire cesser cette voix stupide dans son esprit, alors de peur qu'elle ne prenne le contrôle, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Non il n'allait pas le supplier, plutôt mourir. Harry embrassait chaque centimètre de sa peau avec avidité, puis d'une main il délivra son érection jusque-là comprimé dans son pantalon et entrepris de la frotter au sexe de son amant. Sa réaction de ne fit pas attendre, il fut projeter à l'autre bout du lit pendant que Severus s'échappait de leur couche.

Moins d'une seconde après, Harry entendit ses cris.

- Tu te fais du mal, sev'.

Ne le voyant pas revenir, il s'approchât. Il gisait aux pieds de leur lit conjugal, le corps parcourus des spasmes du Doloris.

- Ok, je vais t'expliquer comment ça marche. Si tu penses à me trahir, cette putain de marque te rappellera que c'est une mauvaise idée et je le saurais. Si tu essai de me trahir, comme par exemple en te refusant à moi, elle te punira et je le saurais.

Son corps continuait de trembler, mais il ne criait plus.

- Au nom de Merlin, sev arrête ça ! C'est insupportable.

Même si il n'avançait plus d'un iota, ses convulsions prouvaient qu'il essayait toujours de s'enfuir.

- De toute manière, il n'y pas d'issue ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué cette pièce n'a pas de porte. Le seul moyen de sortir d'ici, c'est de transplaner et je te rappelle que je t'ai confisqué ta magie… Allez, s'il te plait arrête ça, demandât-il.

La logique était implacable mais le comportement de Severus n'obéissait, de toute évidence, plus à la logique. Cette fois ci, il s'assit sur le sol, à côté de lui, en serrant dans ses bras ses genoux ramenés contre son torse.

- Je suppose, que tu reconnais la douleur du Doloris, pourtant ce n'est pas tout à fait le même sort… Je t'assure Severus que je ne prends aucun plaisir à te voir souffrir.

En enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux, il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

Au bout de dix minutes, il laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

- Sev, je ne sais pas combien de temps tu peux tenir à ce jeux là, mais sache que tu as gagné : c'est plus que ce que je ne peux supporter ! Je t'en supplie, arrête !

Harry se balançait de plus en plus fort en serrant ses mains autour de sa tête, si bien qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que le corps de Severus avait retrouvé son calme. Il fut surpris de l'entendre.

- Ne fais pas semblant de m'aimer quand tu fais ça.

Il voulait protester, mais ayant peur de le voir encore endurer cet ignoble sortilège, il se tut et s'approchât de son mari toujours allongé sur le sol. Quand il put planter son regard dans le sien, il se demanda lequel des deux était le plus éprouvé.

Severus baissa les yeux et il essuya les siens avec la manche de sa chemise avant de se déshabiller.

- Si tu veux que ça se passe dans un lit, tu as dix seconde pour y aller.

Il ne répondit rien mais alla s'asseoir au milieu du lit. En se relevant, Harry fut vaguement dégoûté de se voir que son excitation était déjà revenue.

- Retourne-toi.

Severus obéit, toujours sans un mot. Après avoir recouvert son sexe de lubrifiant, Harry l'attrapa par les hanches pour le faire glisser, jusqu'à ce que ces genoux touchent le sol. Ensuite, il s'agenouilla derrière lui et passa une main sur son dos en attendant quelque chose, un signal, quoique ce soit. Rien ne vint. Il reposa alors ces mains de chaque côté de ses fesses et le pénétra entièrement, sans préparation. Il vit ses muscles se tendre sous la douleur, puis ce fut tout. Harry ferma les yeux, il se répéta deux fois de ne pas lui faire mal avant d'être totalement emporté par sa fougue.

000

Quand il eut fini, son époux lui demanda s'il pouvait aller prendre une douche et Harry eu, pour la première fois de la journée, la nausée. Après avoir fait apparaître la porte de la salle de bains il le regarda s'éloigner en fixant le filet rosé qui coulait le long de sa cuisse. Dès qu'il entendit l'eau couler, Harry vomit en pleurant.

Pourtant, à son retour vingt minutes plus tard, Severus ressemblait à Severus : implacable. Harry le contempla en cherchant une seule raison de l'aimer. Non vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Ses lèvres, trop fines, avait une couleur de cendre. Sa peau était trop pale, ses cheveux était trop noir, son front trop haut, son nez trop grand. Et surtout, pensât-il, surtout, ses yeux étaient trop perçants.

Alors qu'il montait dans le lit, Harry pris sa baguette en désignant sa lèvre ouverte à deux endroits.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là ? le darda Severus.

- Tu es blessé, non ?

- Tant que tu ne m'auras pas rendu ma magie, tu devras supporter mes plaies.

Harry ne le comprenait pas.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mal, tu sais.

- Oui, la compassion est bien une chose que je n'ai jamais comprise.

Avec étonnement, il reconnut une petite étincelle dans son regard ainsi que la discrète courbure de ses lèvres. Severus souriait, à sa manière. Harry attendit alors qu'il s'installe confortablement dans ses couvertures puis déposa sa tête sur son torse.

- Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à tous ceux qui ont été contraint au Vis Obedentia ?

- A votre place, Potter, je ne compterais pas trop sur mon suicide.

Il se retourna pour se dégager du poids du jeune homme qui était bien plus lourd que lui.

- En fait, je suis assez curieux de savoir comment tu vas m'assassiner.

Quelque chose dans ton d'Harry le dérangea alors il s'inclina pour le regarder. Le sérieux qu'il découvrit dans ses yeux lui fit froid dans le dos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer** : les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent bien évidement à J.K Rowling

**Mots de l'auteur :** Salut et merci a tous! Voilà la suite…

**Chapitre précédent**_** :**_« En fait, je suis assez curieux de savoir comment tu vas m'assassiner. »

Quelque chose dans le ton d'Harry le dérangea alors il s'inclina pour le regarder. Le sérieux qu'il découvrit dans ses yeux lui fit froid dans le dos.

000

- Alors ?

En considérant le visage crispé devant lui, Ron ne put se retenir. Il explosa.

- Hermione, si ça t'intéressait tant que ça, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu !

Non franchement, ça le dépassait. Depuis qu'il était rentré de cette fête ridicule, épuisé et affamé, il avait dû subir son interrogatoire. Ça faisait une heure maintenant qu'elle lui reposait sans cesse les mêmes questions, en s'acharnant sur ce qui était censé devenir un délicieux gâteau au citron.

- Je suis venu Ron ! Mais, vois-tu, j'ai décidé de ne pas m'associer à ce simulacre de mariage, alors je suis rentré chez moi.

- En m'envoyant pour que je puisse de te faire un rapport ?

Elle allait casser trois œufs au-dessus d'une pate verte grumeleuse, quand elle suspendit son geste.

- Tu as un commentaire à faire ?

Il déglutit.

- Non ! Pas du tout ! En fait, je suis même en train d'espérer que notre enfant aura le même sens des valeurs que sa mère.

Ca y est, il avait joué la carte « Hormones », et maintenant, il était partit pour une heure de « bébébébébébébébé ». En abandonnant les œufs et la pâte, sans même sembler se demander pourquoi elle avait été devant ces objets incongrus trente seconde auparavant, elle se précipitât au cou de son compagnon.

- J'espère aussi qu'il aura un peu de plus de cran que son père, ajoutât-il dans sa cape.

- Oh Ron, je voudrais tellement que ce soit une fille.

- Et moi donc, ma chérie !

Autant pour le courage légendaire des griffondor. Non qu'il ne voulait pas de fille, mais la perspective de deux « Hermione » contre lui l'épouvantait. En prêtant une oreille distraite à ce qu'elle racontait, il fit disparaitre le gâteau douteux et chercha quelque chose de comestible dans les placards.

- Ron, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Le « sort » n'avait pas duré longtemps cette fois. Il sonda les yeux noisette de sa femme, ou du moins de celle qu'il voulait appeler comme cela. Bien que tous les considérait déjà comme tel, ils n'étaient pas encore mariés.

- Ca y est, je suis officiellement détaché du bureau des Aurors.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire.

Autrefois, c'était son rêve, et quand il l'avait réalisé, il avait été le plus heureux des hommes. Certes, au début, beaucoup avaient sous-entendu que c'était grâce à Harry qu'il avait eu ce poste, mais rapidement ces compétences avaient impressionnés. Il s'était donné sans compter, multipliant les nuits blanches puis les récompenses. Et un an à peine après être rentré au bureau des Aurors, il en était devenu l'un de ses membres les plus respecté. Aussi, elle n'avait pas compris quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait arrêter. Ce jour-là, il était grave et triste comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu auparavant et bêtement elle avait eu peur de ne plus revoir l'homme lumineux qu'elle aimait. Sans rien dire, il lui avait été reconnaissant de pas lui demander pourquoi. Pourtant, plus tard, en voyant le lien qui les unissait rompu, Hermione avait compris que cela avait un rapport avec Harry et depuis elle n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de les rapprocher.

Secrètement, elle espérait, en réparant leur amitié, rendre à son mari l'étincelle qu'il avait perdue.

000

Deux semaines avait passé depuis la réception et Severus cherchait toujours son chemin dans le « Manoir Potter ». Dobby, l'elfe de maison, venait de lui montrer une fabuleuse bibliothèque, et il essayait, en vain, de retrouver le couloir où elle se trouvait. En effet, après la guerre, ne voulant pas vivre dans l'ancien QG de l'ordre, Harry avait acheté une maison scandaleusement grande qu'il s'acharnait à appeler pompeusement le « Manoir Potter ».Un château sinistre selon lui. Il la nommait « La prison » eu égard aux règles que son époux lui avait annoncé au petit déjeuner, le premier jour de leur mariage.

Ce jour-là, d'un air faussement dégagé, Harry l'avait informé qu'il existait quelques consignes supplémentaires auxquels Severus devraient se plier. Ce dernier avait levé un sourcil, puis s'était composé un regard profondément ennuyé afin de masquer sa curiosité. Décontenancé, Potter s'était quand même lancé.

- Tu ne sors pas d'ici. Jamais, sous aucun prétexte.

- C'est bon, Potter, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas suicidaire.

- Quand ils viendront me voir, je veux que tu respectes mes amis.

- Tu parles de qui ? De Miss je sais qui n'est pas venu à ton mariage ou du Traite à son sang qui t'a supplié de le laissé tranquille.

Ca faisait mal.

- Je veux aussi que tu respectes Dobby, mon elfe de maison.

- Mais tu as perdu l'esprit mon pauvre !

En disant cela, il avait recraché le café qu'il était en train de boire. Ça, c'est la goutte de trop, pensât-il.

Voyant qu'il avait réussi à le toucher, Harry avait continué, galvanisé.

- D'accord Sev, je vais être plus clair quant à l'ordre des choses dans cette maison. En premier, il a moi, ensuite, Dobby, après, les meuble, les tableaux, les nuisibles, que sais-je. Et toi, tu arrives après, en dernier.

Dans un pop, Dobby avait son entrée pour essuyer la table. En deux claquements de doigts, il l'avait nettoyé et changé le café de Severus. Il allait disparaitre quand Harry l'arrêta.

- Dobby je pense que tu n'as pas encore rencontré mon époux.

- Non pas encore, mais Dobby est heureux de rencontrer … Monsieur le mari de Monsieur Potter.

- Tu peux l'appeler Severus

Dobby sembla inquiet.

- Oh non Monsieur Potter ! Ca ne serait pas correct.

En massant sa marque, Severus se réjouit d'entendre enfin quelque chose de sensé.

- Si, Dobby, c'est tout à fait correct, poursuivit Harry. Severus n'est en aucun cas ton maître et je t'interdis d'obéir aux ordres qu'il te donnera. Maintenant Sev, dis bonjour à Dobby.

Apres une douloureuse hésitation, il se décida.

- Bonjour Dobby

Encore une fois, pensa Harry heureusement que ces yeux ne pouvaient pas réellement tuer, sinon que le pauvre elfe aurait probablement pris feu.

- Bonjour Monsieur Severus.

Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas, c'est que l'elfe, complètement scandalisé, était venu s'excuser le soir même auprès de Snape qui malgré lui s'était montré courtois. C'est cela, en définitive, qui avait convaincu le petit homme d'aider son nouveau maître. Ils avaient décidés ensemble que si Severus ne lui donnerait pas d'ordres, il pouvait évoquer ces désirs devant lui et dans la mesure où c'était sa propre décision, Dobby pourrait y accéder. Pour le moment ne voyant pas d'autre utilité à cet arrangement Severus, se contentait de choisir le menu des repas. La seule chose qu'Harry avait remarquée était que le tintement lui signalant les pensées interdites de son mari retentissait moins souvent.

Toujours perdu, Severus regardât le couloir dans lequel il venait de tourner. Il semblait infini avec une multitude de porte de chaque côté. En entendant les chauves-souris grouillées au-dessus de sa tête, il décida qu'il serait plus sage de reculer. Bien sûr, le manoir était magique et après s'être retrouvé plusieurs fois dans la situation inconfortable de devoir appeler Potter à l'aide il avait pris la décision de ne plus ouvrir de porte au hasard.

- Dobby cria Severus, je suis complétement perdu ici.

Il entendit le petit claquement, derrière lui.

- Monsieur Severus ne devrait pas se promener aussi loin dans la maison sans personne avec lui.

- Déjà que je n'ai pas le droit d'aller dehors, je ne vais quand même pas rester cloitré dans ma chambre.

- Dobby est désolé, Dobby ne peut pas passer tout son temps à distraire Monsieur Severus.

En parlant, il frappait sa tête contre le mur.

- Dobby arrête, ça va, je n'ai pas besoin d'une dame de compagnie. Je cherche juste la bibliothèque.

- Monsieur Severus n'a pas à chercher la bibliothèque !

- Pourquoi il y a une nouvelle règle ? Je n'ai plus le droit de lire maintenant ! s'agaçât-il.

En sentant sa marque lui brûler, il réalisa qu'il s'imaginait en train d'étrangler l'elfe.

- La bibliothèque est à Monsieur Severus, continua Dobby. Monsieur Severus n'a qu'à vouloir s'y rendre pour voir la porte.

- Je te rappelle que je n'ai plus de magie. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen.

En regardant autour de lui, le visage, pourtant ingrat, de Dobby s'illuminât.

- Monsieur Severus veut allez à la bibliothèque ?

- Oui

D'un coup, il ouvrit toutes les portes et de chaque côté elles menaient au même endroit.

- C'est Monsieur Potter qui a construit la bibliothèque et c'est sa magie qui la fait exister… mais elle apparaît pour vous.

Il s'approcha mais n'osa plus entrer. Il comprenait, maintenant, pourquoi il avait tellement aimé cet endroit, chacun des livres qui s'y trouvaient avait été choisi pour lui.

- C'est un cadeau ?

- Oui, un cadeau de Monsieur Potter !

En voyant Severus poser sa tête contre le mur, comme s'il était soudain très fatigué, Dobby pris peur.

- Dobby n'aurais pas dû vous emmener, c'est ça ? Dobby a fait une bêtise. Monsieur Severus est triste parce que Dobby a fait une bêtise.

Il avait recommencé à se taper la tête.

- Dobby, pourquoi il ne me l'a pas donné lui-même.

- Monsieur Potter pense que vous ne voulez pas de ses cadeaux.

Il tourna le dos à la bibliothèque.

- Malheureusement Dobby, Monsieur Potter a raison.

En disant ses mots, il senti un gout acre monter dans sa bouche. Il reparti directement dans sa chambre en ignorant toutes les autres portes qui apparaissaient devant lui. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il se colla contre un mur, la pièce semblait tanguer dangereusement et il ferma les yeux sans pour autant réussir à calmer le vertige. Puis il senti une boule monter de sa poitrine jusque dans sa gorge et il porta ses mains à son cou en espérant l'arracher à travers sa peau. Il étouffait. Sous l'effet de la panique il respira de plus en vite sans pourtant parvenir à aspirer assez d'air. Ses jambes n'ayant plus la force de le soutenir, il glissa sur le sol. Maintenant il en était sûr, il allait mourir, mais dans un ultime effort de contrôle, il remonta une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris.

Combien de temps cela avait duré ? Il ne le savait pas. Au moment où il avait repris conscience de son corps, il était anéanti et honteux. Il se traîna dans le lit et ne fut réveillé que par l'arrivé d'Harry.

000

Quand Harry s'allongea dans leur lit, il tourna le dos à son époux. Deux semaines de mariage et leur seule et unique conversation l'avait mis hors de lui. Il faillit sursauter quand il senti sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu as dix-neuf ans tu ne devrais pas être tout feu tout flamme. A moins bien sûr que je ne te dégoûte complètement.

Harry n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Il lui prit la main et la posa sur son sexe tendu.

- Ça répond à ta question ?

- Oui et non. Pourquoi tu ne fais rien alors ? Je suis là pour ça après tout.

- Non Sev, tu es la parce qu'ai commis la folie de tomber amoureux de toi.

Snape souffla bruyamment en se retournant.

- Potter ton amour m'étouffe.

- Me voilà rassuré, figure toi que je craignais que ce ne soit par le Vis Obedentia que tu te sentes entravé, raillât-il.

- Ca je saurais le gérer...

Harry fixa le plafond un moment puis se laissa aller. Il commençait à s'endormir quand il senti le contact chaud et humide d'une langue sur son sexe. Avant même d'avoir ouverts yeux, il avait attrapé les cheveux de Snape et remontait de force son visage en face du sien.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Severus passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et Harry vit briller quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désir dans son regard.

- Crois-moi si tu avais trente-six ans et que tu te regardais, tu ne me poserais pas cette question.

Il voulut l'embrasser mais Severus l'esquivât.

- Oh Harry si tu pouvais oublier ton foutu amour pendant une heure, je te donnerais beaucoup de plaisir.

Il lâcha ses cheveux qui tombèrent autour de son visage. Pour s'empêcher de les caresser, Harry enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes. Snape le fixait toujours, ses yeux suggérant une question muette et Harry signa son accord en fermant les siens.

Plus le plaisir montait dans son corps, plus cette voix stupide de son esprit se faisait forte. « Je t'aime- - … »

000

Harry considéra le ministre de la magie avec ennui. Il était apparu dans son bureau, sans même s'annoncer, et affichait une mine ubuesque.

- Il y a une grève au ministère !

- Et ? tenta Harry

- Il y a une grève ! Ils ne me laissent même pas entrer ! cria Kingsley

Harry réessaya.

- En quoi ça me concerne ?

Décidément, ce gamin capricieux l'excédait.

- Apres la grève, les journalistes, après les journalistes, les questions, après les questions : la tête du ministre !

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait se soucier des problèmes de Shacklebolt, alors qu'il en avait déjà bien assez des siens.

- Je ne tomberais pas seul, Monsieur Potter.

- C'est une menace ?

Au moins, il était marrant, songea Harry.

- Non, parce que, si s'en est bien une, je propose qu'on règle ça tout de suite. Si vous voulez, et afin de rendre le rendre combat plus équitable, je vous laisse ramener vos partisans. Mais suis-je bête, c'est le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'en avez plus.

Shacklebolt allait rétorquer quelque chose mais se ravisa en rougissant sous l'effet de la colère. Bientôt pensât-il.

- Maintenant dégagez de chez moi, beugla Harry

- Et en marchant je vous prie, ajouta-t-il plus fort, encore, quand il comprit que le malotru comptait transplaner de nouveau.

D'accord il s'était mêlé d'un peu, voire de beaucoup, trop près des affaires du ministère. Mais la vérité était que cet incapable était venu le chercher, quémandant une intervention par ici, un soutient par las bas. Et lui, hé bien… Que feriez-vous si on donnait tous les pouvoirs du jour au lendemain ?

Lui, il avait fait de mauvais choix, puis d'autres encore pour camoufler les premiers, et ainsi de suite.

Avec lassitude, il transplana directement à l'Atrium où s'étaient réunis les dissidents.

Il y a un problème ici ?

Non, Monsieur Potter.

Il les observa alors ranger les tables et les pancartes qui avaient été sorties. Il n'avait pas même levé la voix. Une simple question et l'effroyable insurrection de Shacklebolt avait disparu.

En rentrant chez lui il essaya de se souvenir du moment ou l'admiration s'était transformée en peur.

000

Severus entendit les cris et craquements caractéristiques qu'émettaient Harry quand il était hors de lui. Il s'approcha pour voir ce qui avait déclenché sa fureur et vit le ministre sortir de son bureau, ivre de rage.

- Franchement, je ne vous aurais pas vu dans ce rôle, lançât-il. Je vous croyais...

- Plus fier ? coupa le notable

- Non, plus compétent.

Il accusa le coup. Décidément ce n'étais pas sa journée, après avoir été hué puis humilié par Harry, il devait subir le jugement de cet homme exécrable.

- Vous avez une sale tête, Snape. Vous dormez bien en ce moment ? distillât-il avec un demi-sourire.

En s'éloignant, Severus lui donna la réponse qu'il voulait tant entendre. A quoi bon mentir ?

- Non.

- Nul doute, que de se faire mener à la baguette par un imbécile, tout juste pubère, n'est pas un destin enviable.

Dans un froissement de robe, Severus se retourna. Il pencha subtilement sa tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. S'il avait eu encore sa magie, il aurait allègrement fouillé l'esprit torturé qui lui faisait face, probablement sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Au lieu de ça, il reprit très doucement, faisant attention de détacher chaque syllabe.

- Pauvre, pauvre Ministre. Le survivant l'a débarrassé de Voldemort, mais maintenant qui va le débarrasser du survivant ?

- Ne prends cet air offusqué, Severus. Il t'a fait sortir d'Azkaban uniquement pour lui servir de pute, siffla ce dernier.

- Pas faux.

L'insulte l'étonna, trop cru, trop rapide. C'était donc son seul argument. Il avait connu Shacklebolt avant et il ne l'avait pas aimé. Bien-sûr il n'aimait personne mais quelque chose dans ce CV trop parfait l'avait irrité. Il reprit.

- Ou… On pourrait aussi dire que, c'est toi qui m'as fait sortir d'Azkaban et à priori pas seulement pour servir de putain à ton champion.

Shacklebolt lui lança un regard éloquent. Décidément, les gens lui prêtaient des pouvoirs extra-surnaturels. Il ne pouvait même pas penser à le trahir sans qu'il soit le premier prévenu et pourtant tout le monde avait l'air persuadé qu'il réussirait à s'en débarrasser. Tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi cette fichu marque ne lui faisait pas mal.

- Severus, fais donc ce que tu veux ! Si cette situation te convient, alors tant mieux, je me réjouis d'avoir participé à ton bonheur. Sinon, sache que je serais prêt à t'aider, quel que soit la solution que tu proposeras.

Il regarda son poignet avec une expression indéchiffrable et Kingley, pensant avoir réussi, mit fin à la conversation.

Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à la haine qu'il portait à Harry. Il l'avait transformé, lui en grand sorcier reconnu de ses pairs en un pantin grotesque. Non, songea amèrement Severus, c'est ton comportement à toi qui est choquant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer** : les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent bien évidement à J.K Rowling

**Mots de l'auteur :** Salut! Voilà la suite… comme vous l'aurez remarqué je mets plus de temps entre les chapitres mais j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette fic assez rapidement ;-)

_**Chapitre précédent :**_Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à la haine que Shacklebolt portait à Harry. Il l'avait transformé, lui en grand sorcier reconnu de ses pairs, en un pantin grotesque. Non, songea amèrement Severus, c'est ton comportement à toi qui est choquant.

000

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Il était marié depuis un mois et les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme il l'aurait espéré. Il se cala dans un des canapés en cuir du grand salon. En s'enfonçant confortablement dans les coussins, il contempla la pièce avec étonnement. Dix mois qu'il vivait ici et le moindre meuble lui faisait cet effet. Il n'était pas chez lui.

La maison bien qu'ostentatoire était magnifique et c'est pour ces deux raison qu'il l'avait choisi. Cette pièce était sa préférée. Elle était entièrement en bois avec des poutres apparentes qui lui donnaient artificiellement un aspect intime. Au centre, un feu majestueusement posé sur une estrade en pierre s'étirait paresseusement et les flammes bleues qu'il projetait offraient une douce chaleur sans produire de fumée. Chacun des quatre fauteuils de la pièce lui faisait face. Le mur situé derrière Harry était recouvert de livres, mais il n'en prenait que rarement quand il venait ici. Il préférait admirer le lac à travers les baies vitrées des autres façades. Si l'hiver n'avait pas été aussi mordant, il aurait franchis la porte fenêtre lui faisant face pour s'installer sur la terrasse-ponton surplombant l'étendue d'eau verte pale. Pourtant ce matin, il n'avait pas envie de s'extasier sur la beauté du paysage, ni même de se demander, encore, pourquoi son destin ne l'avait pas fait naître ici. Non, ce matin, il essayait de déterminer à quel point le nouveau comportement de son prisonnier l'agaçait.

En effet, si la journée Severus l'ignorait, préférant même s'enfermer dans sa chambre plutôt que le voir, la nuit il devenait de plus en plus avide, impatient et sauvage. Bien-sûr, il lui aurait été facile de lui imposer sa présence mais il se répugnait à dévoiler de plus façon plus flagrante encore sa dépendance envers ce dernier. Ceci d'autant plus qu'il n'en connaissait plus les limites. Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, contre le dossier du canapé et regardât le plafond où le chariot d'Hélios chassait Séléné. Avant de le revoir, il s'était attendu à sa colère et sa haine. Il pensait que chaque jour serait un combat et s'était préparé à les gagner les uns après les autres. Bien sûr il n'avait pas imaginé remporter son amour mais il avait cru pouvoir l'y contraindre. Seulement, Severus se contentait d'accepter les restrictions et ne prenait même plus la peine de s'en plaindre. Alors la nuit, si au cours leurs étreintes froides, Harry croisait son regard absent, il sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Oui, il pensait s'être préparé au pire parce qu'auparavant il n'avait pas imaginé pouvoir l'aimer plus.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait…

Il s'adressait à Hélios, se figurant que ce dernier, poursuivant sans cesse sa lune sans espoir de la rattraper pourrait le comprendre. N'ayant pas remarqué que la tête de Ron était apparu au milieu du feu, il fut surpris d'entendre sa réponse.

- Tu préfères la version courte ou la longue ?

- Ron ?

Sans discerner ce qu'elle disait, il comprit qu'Hermione le sermonnait. Au bout de quelque minute Ron repris sur un ton plus aimable.

- Oui, je suis avec Hermione. On pensait vous rendre visite.

Il n'en était pas certain, la tête du jeune homme flottant au milieu de braises vertes, mais il sembla à Harry qu'il n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à cette idée. Quand ils furent sortis du feu, il en fut tout à fait convaincu. Hermione ne pris pas la peine de le saluer et Ron joua les interprètes quand elle voulut savoir où se trouvait Severus. Après, sans plus de considération pour lui, elle était partie vers leur chambre, et Ron, lui, s'était affalé dans un fauteuil en regardant la cheminé avec envie.

000

En le voyant sur le lit, Hermione s'était dirigé directement dans cette direction mais après une hésitation, elle était restée debout. Severus avait réalisé, en même temps qu'elle, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre meuble dans cette pièce.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, Mlle Granger.

Elle se posa à l'extrémité du matelas, essayant de le toucher le moins possible.

Discrètement, elle détaillât Snape. Sa peau était devenue translucide et il était exsangue. Sa lèvre inférieure semblait avoir été passée sous une moissonneuse-batteuse et elle pouvait reconnaître des doigts dans les marques mauves qu'il y avait autour de son cou.

- Harry ? demandât-elle en les désignant.

- Non, il ne semblerait que je n'ai besoin de personne pour me faire du mal.

Sans le vouloir, elle fut soulagée.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Severus, murmurât-elle.

- Alors gardez votre pitié pour vous.

Il était impitoyable.

Lui aussi s'était regardé. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il avait été stupéfait de se reconnaître. Bien sûr, il y avait des rides qui n'étaient pas la avant, sa peau était devenue plus fine, ses os saillant. Mais il avait reconnu les mêmes contusions, les mêmes plaies et les mêmes fentes obscures qui le transperçaient qu'au jour de ses dix-sept ans ou il avait commencé à utiliser le sortilège de guérison. Ça avait été le premier sort qu'il avait fait en dehors de l'école, et c'était avec un plaisir suave qu'il avait vu son corps se réparer. Plaisir multiplié au centuple quand le visage de son père s'était boursouflé de colère en réalisant qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à le marquer.

- Je me sens en pleine forme, déclarât-il pour clore le sujet.

Elle fixait toujours le sol alors il essaya une diversion.

- Cet enfant as tellement de vous qu'il refuse de sortir, c'est ça ?

Comme elle affichait une moue déconcerté, il s'en voulu. Elle n'avait pas du comprendre.

- C'était une plaisanterie, expliquât-il.

- Je sais, ce n'était pas drôle mais j'avais compris. Et pour répondre à votre question, je n'en suis qu'au huitième mois.

Il se redressa pour se placer en placer en face d'elle.

- Vous faisiez quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Un marathon ? D'après vous ?

Secouant légèrement la tête en relevant les yeux, il arborait une mine consterné.

- Quand je pense que vous étiez ma meilleure élève, ça laisse dubitatif quant au niveau général.

- Vous savez que je pourrais prendre ça comme un compliment, menaçât-elle.

- C'en était un.

A ses mots, elle esquissa un sourire en s'installant plus confortablement.

- Severus, vous êtes moins froid que ce qu'il me semblait.

- Et vous, vous êtes, peut-être, un peu moins agaçante que dans mes souvenirs.

- En fait, balbutiât-elle. Je m'inquiétais de…

D'un coup il se raidit et lui coupa la parole.

- Décidément, vous me prenez tous pour un lâche. Rassurez-vous tout de suite Mlle Granger, quand Potter en aura marre de ce jeu ridicule, il devra me tuer lui-même.

- Non Severus, je sais que vous n'êtes pas un lâche.

Le ton, sans réplique, de la jeune femme l'étonna.

- Je vous l'avais déjà dit. Et nous sommes plusieurs à le penser, poursuivit-elle, toujours catégorique.

Il allait répondre. Mais en la comprenant, il resta bouche bée. Certes elle l'avait déjà sous-entendu lors de leur dernière rencontre mais il s'était rapidement persuadé avoir mal interprété ses paroles. Maintenant qu'elle le fixait avec tristesse, il comprit qu'elle savait le véritable rôle qu'il avait joué dans cette croisade. Les mots se formèrent alors spontanément dans sa bouche et éclatèrent de leur propre chef.

- Non je ne suis pas un lâche, mais je suis bien un assassin.

Il lui lança un regard de défi et Hermione en le soutenant, posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Je suis certaine que si vous avez pu vaincre Dumbledore, c'est parce qu'il le voulait, affirmât-elle.

Il retira ses doigts de sous les siens.

- Assurément, vous remontez dans mon estime. Cette façon de distiller des insultes sans y paraître me laisse rêveur.

Une part d'elle-même espérait une confirmation absolu de Snape mais elle pas n'osa pas lui demander directement. Il enchaina.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'enfant chérie de la magie ?

- La guerre, je suppose.

- Hermione, la guerre est arrivée à tout le monde et pourtant je ne vois que lui sur les rangs des futurs mages noirs.

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son prénom, elle y vit le témoignage qu'elle attendait.

- Tout le monde n'est pas destiné à tuer quelqu'un avant même sa naissance et devoir tout perdre pour ça, dit Hermione.

- Je croyais que vous ne le supportiez plus.

- J'essaie d'être la voix de sa conscience

- Ah et bien si c'est cela, vous l'imiter très bien : Absente ! raillât-il.

- Je rêve ou vous me reprochez de ne plus lui parler !

Severus s'arrêta quelque seconde ayant cru entendre un des éclairs que pouvait générer Harry quand il était en colère. Ne percevant plus rien, il reprit.

- Je dis juste que si vous voulez l'aider, c'est le moment de le faire.

- Quoi… qu'est que vous voulez dire par la…

- Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, Hermione. Si ce n'est déjà fait, il est sur le point de perdre son âme.

Elle accusa le coup. Malgré les signes de plus en plus évidents, elle avait espéré se tromper.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Il ne peut pas la perdre. Il aime encore ! je veux dire, il vous aime peut être mal mais il vous aime quand même murmurât-elle, moins sure que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va arriver quand il se rendra compte que moi, je suis incapable d'aimer » pensa Severus. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car au même moment une explosion retentit dans le salon. Comprenant tous les deux ce qui était en train de se passer, ils s'y précipitèrent.

000

Ron était assis dans un des fauteuils su salon. Depuis vingt minute qu'il était arrivé, il n'avait pas encore parlé, ni détaché son regard de l'âtre. Au début, Harry avait eu peur de le faire fuir en ouvrant la bouche, mais le silence devenait gênant.

- Les affaires marchent toujours aussi bien à ce que j'ai entendu, lançât-il

- Si on veut… George à créer le « Réplicateur ».

Harry le questionna du regard.

- C'est une gomme à mâcher qui prend la forme celui qu'elle vient de quitter quand on la crache. Le cerveau en moins, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit Ron.

- Whaou ! C'est impressionnant !

Il rit en se représentant cette nouvelle invention, décidément George savait y faire avec les farces et attrapes. En regardant Ron, il fut sidéré de le trouver accablé.

- Il appelle la sienne Fred et la fait participer à toutes nos réunions, poursuivi ce dernier.

Le rire d'Harry retomba. « Toujours cette satané guerre ».

Au bout de dix minutes, comme il restait toujours muet, Harry recommença.

- Tu m'avais dit que si j'acceptais ta démission tu arrêterais de bouder.

Ron se retourna vers lui, perplexe.

- Non, je t'ai dit que je n'en parlerais plus. Et comme tu peux le voir je m'attelle à respecter ma promesse.

- Grandis un peu, Ron ! Tu as toujours voulu devenir Auror, tu ne t'es pas douté un seul instant que tu risquais de blesser quelqu'un ?

Le visage du rouquin vira rouge pivoine ce qui le faisait ressembler à une allumette sur le point de s'enflammer. Comme il ne disait rien, Harry repris.

- Pour une fois sois un homme, assume tes actes et arrête de pleurer dans mes robes.

Ron, serra les poings pour contenir sa rage

- Tu veux que je te parle Harry ? Très bien j'ai un sujet pour toi. Ton cher mari a mine épouvantable.

Potter regretta alors le calme embarrassant qui avait régner avant ça. Il hésita avant de répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ?

- Je sais, il refuse que je le soigne répondit-il finalement.

- Je te reconnais bien là, va !

Ron gloussait sinistrement et Harry frissonna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends ? demandât-il

- Rien de plus, que ce que tu viens de dire, Harry.

Ne comprenant pas, Haryy fronça les sourcils.

En secouant la tête, l'ancien Auror reprit.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as répondu quand je t'ai dit de l'oublier ? Non attends ! Laisse, ça va me revenir.

Harry ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir, mais devant son ton glacial, il sentait la colère monter par vague.

- Ca y est je m'en souviens maintenant : « Je l'aime » ! s'écriât Ron.

D'un bond, Harry s'était levé, lui-même surpris par le bourdonnement assourdissant qu'il l'entourait.

- Je t'interdis de parler de ce que je peux ressentir pour lui.

- Décidément du grand Potter !

- Ron…

Une odeur de soufre envahit la pièce et Ron se leva. Apres avoir vaguement pensé à la saisir, il laissa sa baguette dans sa poche. À quoi bon, même avec elle, le combat serait inégal.

- Potter exige ! Potter interdit ! Et nous, pauvres petites miettes, nous obéissons. Tant pis s'il détruit tout ceux qui sont autour de lui, il trouvera toujours un sort pour camoufler les dégâts. N'est-ce pas ?

Harry se massait les tempes en essayant désespérément de se calmer.

- Ron, tais toi !

- En fait, Harry, tu me fais de la peine. Tu crois aimer mais en réalité tu te fiche éperdument des autres.

Harry exhalait lentement tout l'air qu'il retenait dans la poitrine.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu partes, Ron.

- Si tu l'aimais, ne serais ce qu'un peu, tu ne l'aurais pas forcé à ce mariage.

Sa main avait régit avant même qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce que son ami avait dit. Il réussit à arrêter le sort, mais ce dernier bloqué quelque part entre sa baguette et Ron provoqua une explosion verte qui souffla les meubles autour d'eux sans pourtant les ébranler.

000

- Alors on en est là, reprit Ron.

Il fixait la baguette d'Harry toujours levé vers lui. En réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, ce dernier baissa son bras. Les grésillements s'étaient arrêtés d'un coup, le réduisant au néant.

- J'imagine que je me dois me sentir flatté que tu envisage de me tuer toi-même.

- Ron … tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais faire ça….

Il était blême.

- Oui, Harry, je sais. Tu préfères donner des ordres et garder ta baguette propre. En fait je suis curieux de savoir lequel de mes cher collègue tu vas m'envoyer.

Hermione qui venait d'arriver, s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Severus la dépassa. Il se mit entre Harry et Ron, devant ce dernier.

- Weasley vous avez une famille et une femme, très enceinte qui plus est. Alors cessez ce petit jeu ridicule et partez.

En reprenant ces esprits, Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et le gifla. Puis, attrapant son compagnon par la main, elle se dirigea vers la cheminé. Apres avoir appelé le terrier, ils disparurent.

Severus fixait toujours le foyer, dérouté par la scène auquel il venait d'assister quand il entendit son mari derrière lui.

- J'imagine que tu es soulagé. Tu n'auras finalement pas à respecter mes amis.

Sur ces mots Potter avait tourné les talons et quand Severus répondit, il n'y avait plus que lui dans la pièce.

- Oh Potter dans quel inextricable pétrin vous avec réussi à vous fourrer cette fois-ci !

000

Le soir, Harry avait tardé à se coucher et quand il s'était finalement allongé dans leur lit, il avait directement tourné le dos à Severus.

- Harry…

- Pas ce soir Sev.

Le ton sec prouvait qu'il n'était pas encore remis de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée.

- Je sais que tu ne t'intéresse qu'à mon corps, mais est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'ai été le conseiller de deux des plus grand mage de ce siècle.

Harry se retourna, incrédule.

- Oui. Tu as tué l'un et trahit l'autre.

Severus laissa remonter la courbe de ces lèvres.

- Peut-être, mais je suis certains de pouvoir t'aider, continuat-il.

- Sans compter qu'alors que tu es moins puissant qu'eux, ils sont morts tous les deux et toi…

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

- Toi, quoi qu'on en dise, tu es toujours là.

Snape s'approcha de lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Tout juste une caresse et Harry senti sa peau s'enflammer. « C'est l'effet que doit faire un pacte avec le diable » songeât-il.

- J'imagine que ce précieux conseil ne sera pas gratuit.

- Non.

- Je ne te rendrais pas ta magie, Severus.

- Je sais.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça me coûteras ? Dobby ?

La réponse le prit au dépourvut.

- Je veux la bibliothèque.

Il ne prit pas la peine de paraître surpris, l'elfe lui avait tout raconté.

- Tu as déjà la bibliothèque, Sev.

Snape ne répondit rien. Après quelque instant, Harry crut déchiffrer ce qu'il voulait.

- Ok, si tu arrives à me rendre mon ami, tu l'auras gagné.

En voyant Severus lever les yeux vers lui, il continua.

- Tu l'auras gagné et tu ne me devras rien.

000

Quand Harry eut tout à fait finis, Snape se rassit et réfléchit pendant quelque minute. « C'est dommage pensait-il, je la voulais vraiment. »

- Alors Monsieur le conseiller ?

Il ignora le sarcasme.

- Ça s'est passé il y a combien de temps ?

Harry hésita et répondit. Au point où ils en étaient.

- Miles a été attrapé…

- Il est mort, le coupa Severus, froidement.

- OK, Ron a tué Miles le 25 février dernier.

- Quand est ce qu'il a compris que Bletchley n'était coupable de rien d'autre que de te gêner.

Harry réalisa que c'était une erreur de lui avoir parlé. Tout dans le comportement de son mari, laissait transparaître son agacement. Pourtant il lui avait bien dit qu'il n'avait pas demandé la tête de Mile, tout au plus qu'il soit enfermé quelque temps. C'était en quelque sorte un accident. Mais Sev n'avait pas l'air de vouloir comprendre. Il réagissait de manière injuste, comme Ron. Le grésillement autour de lui avait repris et entretenait sa colère sans même qu'il ne s'en rendre compte.

Snape, lui, l'avait vu.

- Quand, Harry ?

- Il y a quatre mois.

Severus hocha la tête.

- Et là, maintenant, quelle heure est-il ?

- A peu près une du matin, répondit Harry du tac-o-tac.

- Alors ne perd plus une minute, Potter. Va tout de suite le voir, pose ta baguette par terre, met toi à genoux et implore son pardon.

Harry serra les dents.

- Oui, Harry, si tu veux retrouvez ton ami il va te falloir admettre tes responsabilité dans la mort de Bletchley et le supplier de te pardonner d'avoir levé ta baguette contre lui sans aucune raison.

De ses yeux verts, il lui lança le regard le plus sombre qu'il put.

- C'est ce que tu appelles une solution acceptable ?

- Ça, c'est à toi de le décider, Potter. En tous cas si tu acceptes de le faire, il te pardonnera.

Harry senti un tressaillement dans sa poitrine.

- Et s'il ne le fait pas ?

Il avait l'air si triste alors ne sachant pas quoi faire, Severus posa sa main sur la sienne.

- J'imagine que je n'aurais pas ma bibliothèque.

Il avait déjà oublié qu'ils avaient mis en jeu la bibliothèque.

- Si je le fais, tu y retourneras ? demanda Harry, grave.

Severus hésita, ce n'étais pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait imaginé au départ.

- Oui, murmurât-il.

Le cœur lourd Harry se releva et s'éloigna de leur lit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer** : les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent bien évidement à J.K Rowling

**Mots de l'auteur :** Salut ! Inutile de le préciser ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire... Mais finalement j'en suis venu à bout alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira… Bon c'est le moment des promesses solennelles : dorénavant je jure de faire un chapitre par semaine ! …Ben oui sinon je vais jamais finir -p

Voilà la suite…

**Warning :**

+++++Attention lemon violent vers la fin du texte++++++

+++Ne pas lire si trop jeune, trop pure, trop…+++

**Chapitre précédent :** « Si je le fais, tu retourneras à la bibliothèque ? » demanda Harry, grave.

Severus hésita, ce n'étais pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait imaginé au départ. « Oui », murmurât-il.

Le cœur lourd Harry se releva et s'éloigna de leur lit.

000

Pendant qu'Harry et Ron s'affrontaient au Manoir, Molly Weasley sortait un gâteau mauve de son four. Depuis que son mari lui avait rapporté ces grosses patates tarabiscotées au cœur parme, elle en était devenue folle et en mettait dans toutes ces recettes. Il les avait achetées sur un marché moldu où elles étaient amoureusement nommées « Ignames Aillées » et fier de sa découverte, il en avait rapporté un cageot entier chez lui. Maintenant, après la tarte, le cake, le pain et la glace à l'igname aillées, il n'en pouvait plus de cette saveur rêche subtilement poivré. Quand il reconnut l'odeur de l'igname cuisiné, il senti monter ses aigreurs d'estomac. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait piégé par un objet moldu, il se souvenait de ces étranges bracelets argentés qui avaient refusés de lui rendre ses mains, mais grâce à l'aide pernicieuse de sa femme il craignait que cette racine ne réussisse à avoir sa peau. Il entra dans la cuisine pour tenter de la convaincre de préparer autre chose. Bill et Fleur leur ayant proposé de venir déjeuner avec eux, il avait bon espoir de réussir, son fils n'ayant, heureusement pour lui, jamais caché son gout immodéré pour la tarte à la carotte de sa mère.

- "Molly, tu sais que William sera déçu si tu ne lui fait pas son dessert préféré".

Il voulait la culpabiliser davantage en insistant sur le fait que depuis l'arrivée de la petite victoire ils ne les voyaient plus aussi souvent qu'auparavant. Le bébé qui avait déjà huit mois accaparait toute l'attention de ses parents. Mais quand son regard glissa sur l'horloge de la cuisine, il s'arrêta.

- "Mon fils a plus de gout que toi, Arthur ! Je suis certaine qu'il va adorer ce « gâteau aillé »".

Elle n'en n'était pas si sûre et avait déjà préparé la tarte de son aîné. Celle-ci refroidissait tranquillement sur le rebord bord de la fenêtre. Le gâteau était en quelque sorte une gâterie supplémentaire. Comme son mari ne répondait rien, elle allait le lui expliquer mais elle constata que ce dernier était figé devant leur pendule. Ce n'était pas un comportement extraordinaire. Si Arthur évitait de le faire en sa présence et même si cela leur arrivait moins souvent à tous les deux, la contemplation douloureuse du balancier faisait maintenant partit de leur vie. En posant sa main sur son cœur elle se rappela la douleur ressentie après la bataille de Poudlard, quand les aiguilles des autres membres de la famille s'étaient repositionnées et que celle de Fred avait commencé à tourner sans jamais trouver sa place. Molly était resté devant le meuble pendant trois jours sans cesser de pleurer. Elle était alors persuadée que le mouvement incessant de cette pointe trahissait l'errance de l'âme de son enfant. Finalement, ne pouvant plus le supporter, c'est Arthur Weasley qui arraché la flèche rebelle. Plus tard, il lui avait dit qu'en la sentant se débattre au creux de sa paume il avait compris où elle devait aller. Il était parti dans son atelier et après avoir bidouillé une chaine moldu, il avait fabriqué un collier avec l'extrémité de l'aiguille ou l'on pouvait voir la photo de son fils. Quand il était revenue dans cuisine et qu'il avait passé le bijou au cou de sa femme, l'image s'était collé contre son cœur et n'avait plus bougé.

Maintenant, la gorge noué, il fixait l'aiguille qui aurait pu simplement indiquer midi pour un pendule ordinaire. Molly, qui ne voyait pas cadran, s'approchât de lui pour le consoler, mais quand il se retourna avec une expression horrifié, elle poussa un cri en découvrant que l'aiguille de Ron était fixée sur l'item « En Danger De Mort ».

- "Cela ne peut être qu'une erreur Molly", chuchota Arthur.

Elle ne répondit rien, sa main serrant l'image de son autre fils parti trop tôt et elle se laissa tomber sur une des chaises dépareillées de la cuisine. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Arthur l'imita.

000

Bientôt les babillements de Victoire se firent entendre dans l'entrée. Le couple s'était engouffré dans le salon, Bill portant un couffin avec précaution et Fleur entraînant derrière elle une petite femme rousse replète.

- "Maman, Papa ?" appela Bill.

- "Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester Fleur, je suis désolé", tenta la jeune invitée.

- "Mais non voyons, Mme Weasley sera ravie de te voir ! Mme Weasley?" glapit Fleur.

N'ayant plus la force de détacher leur regard de la pointe qui n'avait pas bougé depuis quinze minutes, les Weasley attendirent que Fleur et Bill viennent d'eux même dans la cuisine. Quand ils enterrent, le couple fut surpris de les trouver ainsi.

- "Ça va ? Il y a un problème. Vous…"

Bill allait continuer quand sa mère désigna, de sa main libre, l'horloge. A sa vue, ils se figèrent autour de la table à manger, paralysés.

- "Je vais peut-être vous laissez ?" lança une voix timide restée dans le salon.

Personne ne faisait plus attention à Eleanor Branstone. Comme elle n'obtint pas de réponse elle s'avança vers la cuisine décidé à prendre congé poliment.

- "Je n'ai pas très faim, alors il vaudrait mieux que je vous laisse en famille."

Toujours pas de réponse.

Ils étaient tous stupefixier devant un vieux pendule. Elle se demandait si elle devait s'asseoir ou repartir, ceci d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas si proche des Weasley. Elle était venue rendre une visite inopportune au couple pour glaner quelques renseignements et avait été embarqué au Terrier contre son grès. Elle passait régulièrement chez le couple depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et Fleur se targuait de l'appeler son ami. Non qu'elle-même apprécie réellement la jeune velane mais cette dernière était le membre de la famille Weasley le plus facile à approcher. A présent, elle assistait à cette scène surréaliste où toute la famille semblait bouleversé d'apprendre qu'il était... mais qu'est-ce qu'indiquait cette horloge ? Eleanor scruta le pendule à huit branches avec plus d'attention et elle comprit. Elle n'en avait jamais vu avant. C'était un objet rare, qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé trouver dans la maison de l'ancien directeur du service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu. Elle s'appliqua alors à lire chacun des commentaires proposés. « Arthur, Molly et Bill - A la maison ». « Ginny- A l'école ». « Charlie et Percy – Au Travail ». « Georges – Perdu ». Quand elle déchiffra ou se trouvait actuellement le plus jeune des garçons Weasley, elle s'assit. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Il travaillait département de la justice magique, alors qu'elle-même siégeait au comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus. Cependant, elle l'avait croisé plusieurs fois dans les couloirs du ministère et il avait été courtois avec elle, pas du tout hautain comme les autres Aurors. L'aiguille resta immobile pendant encore dix minutes puis tournoya de manière frénétique. Eleanor ne compris pas avant de voir Molly s'évanouir et Arthrur, pourtant assis, vaciller. Bill se précipita au chevet de sa mère et Fleur pleura tout en serrant sa fille contre elle. Saisissant ce qui venait de se passer, Eleanor se félicitât d'être restée avec eux. Mais comment allait-elle pouvoir partir maintenant ? Elle jeta une œillade interrogative au pendule et retint un hoquet de surprise quand elle constat que l'aiguille s'était de nouveau stabilisé. Elle était maintenant sur « Dans Le Jardin ». Sans qu'aucun des membres de la famille ne lui prête attention, elle se leva et alla observer par la fenêtre ce fameux jardin. En reconnaissant le rouquin qui donnait un coup de pieds rageur à une tête en forme de pomme de terre, elle éclata de rire.

- "Il est vivant !"

000

Dehors, Ron se battait rageusement avec les gnomes. Il en attrapa quelque uns et les fit voltiger à l'extérieur de leurs clôtures puis il shoota sur les malheureux qui sortaient la tête de leur trou. Hermione le regardait, interdite. Evidemment elle était farouchement opposée à la violence envers les gnomes. Et évidemment elle avait créé une association pour leur protection. Association dont les deux seuls membres actifs étaient Arthur et elle-même. Mais elle n'osait pas prendre la défense des pauvres bêtes.

- "Ron", hésitât-elle.

Il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde puis poussa un cri en relevant un pied sanguinolent qu'un gnome venait de mordre. Il adressa un regard assassin à ce dernier avant de le faire voltiger.

- "Ce ne sont que des nuisibles Hermione !" Hurlât-il.

Il en attrapa un, plus gros que les autres, et l'utilisa comme gourdin pour taper sur ces congénères. Quand il le rejeta plus loin, ce dernier partit en titubant, estourbi pour de bon.

- "Ron, ils ne t'ont rien fais", se décidât-elle finalement.

- "Et alors ! Depuis quand c'est un problème de dégommer son jardin !"

Il était hors de lui et elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas soutenir son regard.

- "Je pense juste que si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu devrais le faire au lieu de les tyranniser."

- "Tyranniser ! Non mais tu t'entends Mione!" se moquât-il.

Comme elle relevait des yeux inondés de larmes, il se calma et repris plus calmement.

- "Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas y aller."

- "Je ne me doutais pas que c'était aussi grave. Ron, je suis vraiment désolé", insistât-elle.

- "Tu aurais du savoir, Mione ! Si tu m'avais écouté ne serait-ce qu'une minute, tu l'aurais su."

Elle attrapât son visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglot. En voyant sa femme si fragile, il réalisa que ce n'était pas non plus contre elle qu'il était en colère. Il avança et en posant une main sur son cou il appuya sa tête contre son torse.

- "Je suis désolé Hermione. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne t'ai jamais rien dis et tu ne pouvais pas le savoir."

Elle s'abandonna dans ses bras.

- "Oh Ron j'ai eu tellement peur."

Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut à peine surpris quand elle commença le frapper alors même que sa tête restait blottit contre lui. Il lui attrapa les poignets sans difficulté et recula pour mieux la voir. Hermione était revenu, revêche et inébranlable, magnifique.

- "Comment tu as pu omettre de me dire que tu risquais ta vie en allant là-bas", éclata-elle.

C'était à son tour de baisser les yeux en rougissant.

- "C'est mon meilleur ami Mione, j'espérais que ça s'arrangerait…"

Elle allait l'embrasser quand elle senti les crocs acérés d'un gnome s'enfoncer dans son mollet. Elle ne put retenir un juron et après avoir fait tournoyer la bête sans ménagement, elle l'envoya au loin. Ron eu un sourire triste.

- "Ah ma femme protectrice des gnomes et autres nuisibles !"

Il voulait enlacer sa compagne quand une petite rousse grassouillette se jeta dans ses bras. Au moment où il allait repousser la jeune femme, sa mère les attrapa. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par le reste de la famille, si bien que Ron fut enseveli sous une mêlée improvisé devant le regard médusé d'Hermione. Elle comprit que l'horloge du salon avait dû leur montrer le danger qu'il avait couru mais continua de se demander qui était cette inconnue aux joues aussi rouge que ses cheveux qui prenait de toute évidence un grand plaisir à être collé contre son mari.

000

- "Et donc vous êtes ?" demanda Hermione sur un ton glacial à la jeune invitée.

Ils étaient rentrés au terrier et chacun se remettait de ses émotions en sirotant un thé à la cannelle préparé par Molly. Arthur répondit pour Eleanor en plaçant une main protectrice sur son épaule.

- "C'est Eleanor ! C'est elle qui a retrouvé Ron."

- "Oui enfin, il n'était pas vraiment perdu… " continua Hermione.

Molly qui était assise à droite de la jeune femme, repris en lui servant une part de gâteau mauve.

- "Tout de même, c'est elle qui nous a annoncé qu'il allait bien !"

- "Et vous êtes une amie de Fleur, c'est ça ?" poursuivit Hermione, suspicieuse.

Fleur n'avait pas d'amie, ce qui l'attristait beaucoup d'ailleurs.

- "Oui c'est même une très bonne amie, s'écria cette dernière", visiblement offusqué du sous-entendu de sa belle-sœur.

- "Je vois", répliqua Hermione en fusillant la rousse du regard.

Eleanor rougit en savourant la pâtisserie bizarre posée devant elle. Pour sa part elle aurait volontiers admit n'avoir retrouvé personne et encore plus, ne pas être l'amie de qui que ce soit ici, mais il semblait discourtois de partir maintenant alors elle attendit. Un silence lourd s'installa. Ron contemplait avec attention les vagues que son souffle produisait sur le liquide chaud. Hermione s'appliquait à immoler du regard la pauvre Eleanor tandis qu'Arthur et Molly fixaient le gâteau pensivement. Après plusieurs minutes, Bill rompit le calme.

- "Bon alors tu vas nous dire ou tu étais ?"

Il fut surpris de voir ses parents piquer du nez vers le sol et son frère hésiter avant de répondre. Devant leur réaction, il se douta de ce qu'il allait dire, sans oser y croire.

- "Nous étions chez Harry…"

- "Oh!"

N'ayant pu se retenir avant, Fleur porta sa main à sa bouche. Elle et William avaient bien remarqué les changements dans le comportement du jeune homme mais ils n'avaient pas imaginé qu'il puisse menacer son meilleur ami. Molly et Arthur paraissaient à peine surpris.

- "Maintenant c'est aller trop loin", dit Arthur.

- "C'était…"

Ron avait pris la parole pour défendre Harry, plus par habitude que par conviction. Il s'arrêta constatant qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui trouver d'excuses.

- "On ne peut plus ignorer les signes", déplorât Molly.

Tout le monde dans la salle à manger semblait dévasté. Tout le monde sauf Eleanor qui s'était servi une deuxième part de gâteau et qui attendait la suite de la conversation avec impatience. Décidément elle avait bien fait de rester avec les Weasley. Soudain le visage d'Arthur se crispa comme si il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose de vraiment très déplaisant.

- "Tout ça c'est de la faute de ce foutu Mangemort", criât-il.

Hermione se leva d'un bond.

- "Je ne vous permets pas Arthur. Severus n'y est pour rien ! Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, son âme était déjà compromise avant ce mariage."

Ron tira sur la manche de sa compagne pour qu'elle se rasseye.

- "Non papa, c'est ne n'est pas de sa faute. En fait je crois même qu'il m'a aidé. Le problème c'est Harry."

- "Oui, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard", annonça gravement Molly.

- "Non ! Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre. C'est déjà trop tard!" dit Bill.

Il connaissait l'attachement de sa famille envers Harry. Lui-même aimait beaucoup le garçon courageux qui les avaient amené à la victoire mais il n'était plus le même à présent.

- "D'accord il a jeté un impardonnable mais il l'a arrêté lui-même", répliqua Ron.

- "Non mais tu t'entends Ron ! Il a voulu te tuer toi, son soit disant meilleur ami ! Qu'est-ce qui se passeras la prochaine fois que quelqu'un l'agacera !"

La réponse s'imposa à l'esprit de tous mais personne ne semblait vouloir la formuler à haute voix.

- "Il va le tuer", annonçât lugubrement Eleanor

Toute la famille avait tourné la tête vers elle. Elle reprit plus sinistrement encore.

- "Je pense qu'il est temps de stopper définitivement Harry Potter."

Contre toute attente ce fut Fleur qui réagit la première.

- "Non, mais pour qui vous vous prenez pour oser rentrer ici et menacer un membre de notre famille !"

Eleanor fut tellement surprise du revirement de situation qu'elle en resta sans voix. Fleur continua à l'invectiver vertement en la prenant par le col et en l'entraînant vers la porte. Quand elle eut claqué cette dernière au nez de son amie, elle retourna à la salle à manger.

- "Non, il n'est pas trop tard. Mais c'est le moment de l'aider pour de bon. Qui est avec moi ?"

Bill fut le premier à se lever, bientôt suivi des autres membres de la famille. Molly hésita, elle voulut demander comment ils devraient s'y prendre mais en croisant le regard de furie que la jeune mère leur lançait elle décida de remettre sa question à plus tard et se leva. Quand ils furent tous réuni Bill repris la parole avec fierté.

- "Bon vous avez peut-être deviné, mais si on venait déjeunez aujourd'hui c'était pour vous annoncer que Fleur est de nouveau enceinte… Et elle est un peu sujette au changement d'humeur."

Molly et Arthur embrassèrent leur bru pour la féliciter et sans se concerté ils décidèrent de fêter cette bonne nouvelle.

000

Eleanor était outrée. Comment cette velane avait-elle osé la traiter de la sorte. Elle l'avait jeté dehors avec autant d'égard que si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire sac à patate. Les femmes de son espèces étaient toutes des harpies mais tout de même elle était son ami…enfin presque.

Après avoir dépoussiéré sa robe et remis sa coiffure en place elle transplanta au ministère. Depuis trois mois qu'elle espionnait Fleur Weasley elle obtenait enfin une information intéressante. Machinalement elle se rendit au niveau Trois « Département des accidents et catastrophe magique ». Derrière les bureaux de la brigade de réparation des accidents magique, elle entra dans une petite pièce ou se serrait quatre bureaux pas plus grands que des tables d'écolier. En relevant la tête elle constata en maugréant que le panneau en bois indiquant « Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus » était encore incliné. D'un mouvement de baguette elle répara l'écriteau puis remis de l'ordre sur son pupitre. En voyant un formulaire de demande d'excuse passer devant son nez elle attrapa la feuille. Apparemment un sorcier avait lancé un sort de sécheresse sur le lac de Windermere et ces illustres voisins avaient encore démontré leur incompétence en mettant plus de cinq heures à réapprovisionner le lac. Charge à elle maintenant de trouver une explication à cette sècheresse soudaine. Elle soupira, le rôle de son département était largement sous-estimer. Elle allait se mettre immédiatement à la tache quand elle se rappela la vraie raison de sa visite au bureau un samedi après-midi. Une lueur victorieuse enflamma son regard et elle sortit une feuille en carton noir d'un placard. Maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer une information importante, ils allaient tous comprendre sa valeur. Elle sorti un pot d'encre noire de son tiroir, si bien qu'après qu'elle est écrit son message, elle fut incapable de le relire. Eleanor en fut contrariée mais c'était la règle, pas de brouillon. Elle plia alors consciencieusement le carton, comme l'aurais fait un enfant de cinq et lui murmura « A l'Ordre » avant de le regarder s'envoler. Contrairement aux notes de service ordinaires celle-ci pouvait sortir du ministère pour trouver leurs destinataires.

Elle patienta quelques minutes en cherchant une explication plausible au dessèchement du lac quand une missive noire similaire à celle qui venait de partir s'immobilisa au-dessus d'elle pour tomber entre ses mains. En pointant sa baguette sur l'extrémité de son index droit, elle prononça un « Noceat » hésitant. Elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur mais fut satisfaite en voyant une petite goutte rouge perler au bout de son doigt. Elle mouilla la missive qui devint alors rouge sang laissant apparaître le texte écrit en noir.

« Merci, très chère, pour cette information. »

« Nous tacherons de tourner ce fâcheux événement à notre avantage. »

« Une réunion s'impose… retrouvons tous nous où vous savez, quand vous saurez »

000

Apres le départ du couple, Severus était retourné dans sa chambre. Un moment, il avait hésité à retrouver Harry mais ce dernier était sorti et il n'avait pas pu le suivre. Il avait alors songé à parler à Dobby, mais en imaginant la mine réjouie de l'elfe, il avait renoncé. Même s'il se surprenait à apprécier sa compagnie, son éternelle bonne humeur l'épuisait. Il était finalement retourné dans son lit où il passait le plus clair de son temps. Allongé sur le matelas moelleux, fixant le plafond, il réfléchissait. Depuis combien de temps protégeait-il ce gamin écervelé ? N'aurait-il pas mieux fait de le laisser tomber de son balai quand l'occasion s'était présentée? D'autres questions de la même teneur tournaient en volute sur le plafond. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler le passé. Il le connaissait déjà, il y avait commis une erreur puis une autre et passé sa vie à essayer de les réparer, en vain. Il n'avait pas eu de présent depuis, juste quelques chimères auxquelles il prêtait vie. Distraitement, il faisait rouler son alliance autour de son annulaire. Quand il en prit conscience, il leva sa main gauche et détailla la bague. C'était un anneau épais en or blanc. Harry l'avait déposé un soir sur son oreiller et comme il l'avait superbement ignoré ce dernier avait fini par lui ordonner de la porter. Pour une fois, ce n'étais pas une mièvrerie supplémentaire de son mari, le bijou était ensorcelé et lui permettait de savoir où se il trouvait en permanence. Severus ne lui avait pas reproché de lui prendre sa dernière parcelle de liberté et s'était contenté de passer l'anneau à son doigt sans mots dire. Ils avaient alors eus leur deuxième conversation depuis le mariage qui s'était terminé comme la première. Harry, inquiet de sa lassitude, avait d'abord tenté de lui expliquer qu'il lui imposait cette alliance pour sa propre sécurité, la demeure cachant encore quelques sorts de protection mortels. Mais quand Severus s'était allongé en lui tournant le dos, il s'était emporté contre lui. En entendant les éclairs exploser, Severus s'était simplement retourné pour demander à son époux s'il désirait encore quelque chose de lui et Harry était sorti de la chambre furieux. Depuis lors Snape ne quittait quasiment plus cette pièce et cette immobilité lui donnait beaucoup, beaucoup trop de temps pour réfléchir. Le plafond était recouvert de panneau de bois et il se concentra sur ses nœuds les plus sombres. Il subsistait une question à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse. Avait-il, ou non, encore des obligations envers le jeune homme ? Autrefois, il avait fait le serment de protéger un enfant fragile mais maintenant que devait-il faire ? Son regard dérivât vers les rainures les plus profondes du bois. Il ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières deux enfants jouaient alors qu'une autre gamine plus petite et au cou étonnamment long s'enfuyait en criant. « Tu es un monstre ! Je vais-je dire à maman ! » Ils étaient sous un arbre immense et il avait fait danser les branches du saule pleureur pour la consoler. A leurs vue, les yeux émeraude de la petite fille s'était illuminés et elle lui avait tendu une main où avait fleuri un coquelicot rose. Avant Lily, il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait faire de belles choses mais pour elle il avait fait voler des feuilles et chanter le vent. Et elle était devenue sa meilleure amie. Pourtant, plus tard, alors qu'ils étudiaient tous les deux à Poudlard, il avait compris que quelque chose d'important les différenciait. Et tristement il avait pressenti que c'était cette chose qui séparait les bons et les méchants. Pendant longtemps il l'avait cherché ce que cela pouvait être mais, lui, il n'arrivait à voir que le pire chez les autres. Aussi quand leur amitié s'était brisée il s'était senti soulagé pensant qu'ainsi il ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal. Malheureusement il s'était trompé. Il avait commis sa seconde erreur et causé la mort de sa seule amie.

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par des bruits de pas dans les couloirs. Sans savoir ce qu'il lui dirait il sortit, bien décider à s'entretenir avec Potter au sujet de ce qu'il venait de se passer. En tombant sur Kingsley devant la porte de sa chambre, il leva un sourcil étonné.

- "Votre manière d'entrer ici sans y être invité commence à devenir agaçante", tonnât-il glacial.

Le ministre le dévisagea avec la même expression que le jour de la cérémonie, un léger sourire aux lèvres et le regard vague.

- "Harry n'est pas là", continuât-il.

Le ton était ferme mais il se sentait mal à l'aise et fit un pas en arrière en constatant que l'homme qui lui barrait le passage ne bougeait pas.

- "Je sais. C'est vous que je cherchais", annonçât l'homme de loi.

Severus le fixa avec une telle intensité que Shackelbolt recula. Il fallut quelques minutes à ce dernier pour se rappeler que son interlocuteur était désormais incapable de s'introduire dans son esprit.

- "J'ai appris ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui. Il est devenu incontrôlable Severus."

Snape était maintenant dans le couloir et se dirigeait vers le grand salon. Masquant sa surprise, il ne s'arrêta pas.

- "On n'a plus de choix, il faut le stopper", cria Kingsley.

Il ne ralenti pas et Kingsley le saisit par le poignet.

- "Severus, il ne s'agit pas de moi. Ce n'est pas une querelle de pouvoir. Ce gamin est passé de l'autre côté et nous devons l'arrêter avant que cela ne soit plus possible."

- "Lâchez-moi."

Kingsley relâcha son emprise mais il sembla à Snape qu'il y avait mis quelques secondes de trop.

- "Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi tout cela me concerne", répondit-il en reprenant son chemin.

- "Le monde magique ne se remettra pas d'une deuxième guerre", affirma le ministre.

- "Et ?"

- "Il faut reconstituer l'Ordre. Les autres membres sont déjà là et d'autre encore."

Sa voix semblât résonner dans le couloir et Severus se retournât pour toiser l'homme derrière lui.

- C'est très dur pour chacun d'entre nous de devoir se retourner contre Harry mais il ne nous laisse pas le choix", poursuivit le ministre en baissant les yeux.

- "Même les Weasley ?" demanda Snape.

Shaclebolt hésita avant de répondre, pour le moment, l'allégeance de Severus était acquise à son mari et il prenait beaucoup de risque à lui dévoiler leur organisation.

- "Jusqu'à présent ils n'arrivaient pas à faire la part des choses entre le jeune homme qu'ils ont connu et celui qu'il est devenu. Mais je suppose que cela peut changer."

Severus déglutit.

- "Je ne vois pas toujours pas pourquoi tu viens me parler de ça."

Le ministre s'avança pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

- "Albus a donné sa vie pour la justice. Le moins que tu puisses maintenant faire c'est de la respecter."

Snape sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge. Dans un froissement de robe, il se détourna de son interlocuteur.

- " Severus, je sais que tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Dumbledore" insistât Shaklebolt.

En serrant les poings, Snape parla d'une voie d'outre-tombe.

- "Alors maintenant tu pense que je suis innocent ? Eclaire moi, c'était aussi le cas quand tu m'as envoyé à Azkanban ou alors ça t'est venu après, quand tu m'as offert à ton tyran ?"

Shaklebolt recula posant machinalement une main sur sa baguette. Puis il se radoucit et repris tout bas.

- "Severus, je suis tellement désolé de te demander ça. Mais nous avons besoins de quelqu'un à l'intérieur."

Snape cilla des yeux. Kingsley n'avait pas utilisé les bons arguments. Il se fichait éperdument de la justice ou des sentiments blessés du monde magique comme de toute évidence ce dernier se fichait des siens. Une seule chose avait de l'importance, un serment qu'il avait fait. Il allait sauver cet adolescent vaniteux de lui-même et s'il échouait, il le sauverait des autres.

- "Même si je le désirais, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous aider", dit-il en montrant la marque sur son poignet.

Shaklebolt dévisagea son interlocuteur et pendant une seconde Severus se demanda s'il essayait de pénétrer son esprit. Avec un frisson de dégoût il réalisa qu'il n'aurait aucun de moyen de bloquer cette intrusion.

- "Discuter avec un vieil ami ne constitue pas une trahison", insinua kingsley.

Le ministre avançait prudemment. L'esprit de Snape était tellement habitué à l'occlumencie que même privé de ses pouvoir il restait hermétiquement clos. C'était remarquable même si certains humain était eux aussi naturellement capable de se fermer aux sorciers.

- "De quoi doit-on parler ?" demandât Severus.

- "Les liens entre Potter et les Weasley sont rompu n'est-ce pas ?"

- "Pourquoi cette question ?"

- "Arthur Weasley a organisé une stupide campagne de réhabilitation… Si sa famille rejoignait l'Ordre maintenant nous pourrions mener notre combat au grand jour."

- "Ils sont rompus. Définitivement", murmura Severus.

Le visage de l'ancien professeur de potion n'exprimait absolument rien, mais il venait de mentir et le ministre le savait. Il avait donc fait son choix.

- "C'est important Severus, si Potter tentait un rapprochement ce soir même, j'ai bien peur que cette famille d'inconscient ne l'accueille à bras ouvert", insinua Shacklebolt.

- "Rassurez-vous, ce morveux prétentieux ne concevra jamais l'idée d'un quelconque rapprochement."

- "C'est une bonne chose pour nous. Il sera plus facile de se débarrasser de lui s'il reste seul", poursuivit Kinglsey avec amertume.

En quittant le Manoir, il réalisa à quel point sa dernière remarque était vraie. Il devait agir, vite.

000

- "Quelle heure il est ?" demanda une voix suraiguë caché dans un buisson

- "Minuit passé", Répondit Neuville Londubat à sa petite amie Hanah Abbot.

- "Il ne viendra plus maintenant…. On devrait peut-être partir", proposa Mondigus Fletcher.

- "Taisez-vous ! vous allez nous faire repérer", chuchota Olivier Dubois d'un ton cassant.

Mondigus qui s'était fait mordre plusieurs fois par les gnomes protesta.

- "S'il n'est pas déjà venu…"

- "Fletcher croyez-moi votre présence n'est ni indispensable ni même souhaité, alors sentez-vous libre de partir", le coupât Dubois.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos un chat tigré émit un long miaulement en enroulant sa queue contre le mollet de Mondigus Ce dernier se rassit, sans rien ajouter. En grimaçant, il se demanda pourquoi le ministre avait confié cette mission à ce jeunot inexpérimenté.

Plus loin à l'intérieur du Terrier, la discussion était elle aussi animée.

- "C'est ridicule Kingsley, Harry ne va pas venir ici pour tuer Ron, ni qui que soit d'autre d'ailleurs", s'emportât Arthur.

- "Alors disons que nous sommes ici pour une visite de courtoisie. Et que s'il arrive quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, nous serons là pour vous prêter main forte." Articula calmement le ministre.

- "Eleanor dite lui que vous avez exagéré la situation. Ce n'est qu'une vielle horloge après tout", essayât Molly.

La jeune femme rougit, ce qui ne lui allait absolument pas.

- "Madame Weasley, Ron l'as dit lui-même, il lui a lancé un impardonnable. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour le retenir mais le sort a bien été lancé."

Fleur lui jeta un regard plein de reproche qui n'eut aucun effet sur la petite rousse replète. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable et pleurait en reniflant bruyamment dans les bras de Bill.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Ron de prendre la parole.

- "C'est n'importe quoi ! Ce qui s'est passé entre Harry et moi ne concerne qu'Harry et moi ! Et si j'estimais que j'avais besoin d'une protection je serais venu vous voir moi-même."

- "Vous oubliez qu'il a utilisé un sort… Impardonnable", poursuivit le ministre.

Ron observât tour à tour le ministre, Estia Jones et Dedalus Diggle, ignorant volontairement Eleanor. Il était éberlué de ce qu'il venait entendre. Ce fut Arthur qui formula ces pensées.

- "Et vous comptez faire quoi ? L'arrêter ?"

L'idée lui semblât tellement ridicule qu'il ne put retenir un rire.

- "C'est exactement ce que nous comptons faire", continua froidement Kingsley.

- "Alors il faudra trouver une autre raison parce je n'ai pas le souvenir que le ministère ait fait paraître un arrêté rendant illégal les sorts dit impardonnable." Affirmât calmement Hermione.

Tout le monde avait tourné la tête vers la jeune femme sans la comprendre. Tous ici savaient que l'utilisation de ses sorts état passible de la prison à vie. Elle reprit sure d'elle.

- "L'utilisation des sortilèges de Doloris, de l'Imperium et même celui de la Mort ont été autorisé par le régime de Voldemort en 1997 et jusqu'à ce jour ils n'ont pas été ré-interdit."

Shacklebolt serra les mâchoires, elle avait raison.

- "Si vous préférez Mademoiselle Granger je l'arrêtais pour le meurtre de votre compagnon."

Pendant une fraction de seconde elle portât sa main sur son ventre puis elle la déplaçât sur sa hanche en vociférant que son mari n'était pas en danger. Le mouvement n'avait pas duré longtemps, peut-être même qu'elle l'avait fait inconsciemment, mais il prouvait une chose. Une chose très intéressante pour lui. Elle avait peur. Estia calma le jeu.

- Si Harry n'essaie pas…. Enfin s'il ne vient pas ce soir, personne n'arrêtera personne."

Comme pour la contredire, une explosion mauve provenant du jardin fracassât la fenêtre de la cuisine. Se saisissant de leurs baguettes tous les sorciers sortirent en courant à l'exception d'Eleanor qui restât figé de peur sur chaise.

Dehors ils virent Olivier Dubois flottant dans les airs essayant désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de ses mouvement, pendant que Fletcher vomissait des limasses en menaçant Harry de sa baguette. Ce dernier, sans cesser de fixer la chatte grise des yeux lança un sort informulé à Neuville et Hannah qui parurent tout à coup complètement confus.

- "Vous feriez mieux de rentrer à Poudlard, Professeur."

Immédiatement les sorciers qui étaient à l'intérieur se rangèrent derrière le professeur McGogonagall qui venait de reprendre sa forme humaine. Voyant que Shacklebolt allait parler, Harry lui lança un bloclang puis il s'adressa à Molly Weasley qui tenait fermement son arme dans sa direction.

- "Sans contrepartie, ni restriction. N'est pas Molly ?"

Dans le même temps il avait renvoyé deux sorts lancés simultanément par Estia et Dedalus qui semblaient maintenant mal en point. Molly se détourna de lui pour les soigner.

- "Harry pour le moment tu n'as rien fait d'autre que de te défendre mais si tu tentes quoi ce soit nous devrons t'arrêter", énonça fermement McGonagall.

Harry ignora Minerva et regardât ses amis, le visage impassible. Hermione n'avait pas sorti sa baguette mais tout son être exprimait sa peur et Ron se tenait devant elle prêt à frapper.

- "Accio, Expeliarmus, Induire Procul."

Il prononça les trois sorts si vite que les sortilèges lancé par Kingsley et Minerva n'eurent pas le temps de les atteindre. Ils avaient disparus. En se précipitant à l'endroit où avait été Harry quelques minutes plus tôt, Arthur attrapa la baguette de son fils l'estomac noué.

- "Alors vous avez toujours confiance en lui", demanda sombrement Kingsley qui avait retrouvé l'usage de sa langue.

Arthur se tournât vers le ministre prêt à le menacer quand il entendit sa femme répondre la voie emplie de sanglots.

- "Probablement plus qu'il n'a confiance en nous maintenant."

000

Ron réalisa au même moment que d'une, il n'était plus dans son jardin et que deux, il était désarmé. Mais aucun de ces faits n'entamant sa détermination, il se jeta sur Harry à main nu le faisant tomber sous son poids. Dans sa colère, il ne remarqua pas que son ami ne répondait pas aux coups qu'il lui portait. Hermione un peu en retrait en prit note et réussit à arrêter son mari mais pas avant que celui-ci n'ai copieusement arrangé le portrait d'Harry.

- "Ron arrêtes et écoute le. S'il était venu pour tuer, on serait mort à l'heure qu'il est."

Ron se releva en bougonnant.

- "Vas y! Si t'as quelque chose à dire, c'est le moment parce que dans deux minute on se tire d'ici. D'ailleurs, par le caleçon de Merlin, on est où ?" aboya Ron

Harry se glissa sur ses genoux sans se relever et essuya du dos de sa main le sang qui coulait sur son menton.

- "Forêt de Brocéliande en France."

- "Comment tu as fait ?"

Cette fois c'était Hermione qui avait parlé et on sentait une réelle curiosité derrière ces mots. Son compagnon la regardait abasourdit, il ne lui semblait vraiment pas que c'était le moment pour échanger des conseils sur les sortilèges.

- "Le sort du porteur, en gros ça fait de toi un porte-au-loin pour ceux que tu veux emmener."

- "Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas ?" Ironisa Ron

- "Ron !" S'exclamèrent en cœur Harry et Hermione.

- "Mione tu prendras conseil avec tous les mages noir que tu voudras quand tu n'auras plus mon enfant dans ton ventre. Dans l'intervalle, je te prierais de faire un minimum attention à sa sécurité !" Cria le rouquin.

Hermione était stupéfaite de sa mauvaise foi.

- "Je croyais qu'on avait résolu la question de notre sécurité", risquât-elle.

- "La question de notre sécurité ne sera résolue que quand j'aurais de nouveau ma baguette !" Hurlât-il.

Elle allait le sermonner quand elle entendit un raclement de gorge provenant d'Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bouger.

- "Tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû te l'enlever mais disons que j'ai eu peur que tu ne l'utilise avant de me laisser une chance de te parler." Commença Harry.

Ron s'était tourné dans sa direction mais regardait les arbres derrière lui.

- "Prends la mienne."

En disant cela Harry avait déposé sa baguette à ses pieds. Apres une courte hésitation, l'ancien Auror saisit l'arme.

- "C'est un piège elle ne m'obéira pas…"

Avant qu'Harry n'ai pu protester, Ron avait avisé une souche de bois isolé et crié « Cofringo ». L'objet explosa et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Une explosion dans une forêt et il osait dire que c'était elle qui mettait leurs vies en danger ». En le regardant menacer Harry, elle fit un effort pour se taire.

- "Ron tu as toute les raisons de m'en vouloir et je me doute que de te dire à quel point je suis désolé ne vas pas suffire… Mais je suis là pour essayer."

Chaque mot semblait couter à Harry. Il continua sans voir que son ami avait déjà baissé son bras.

- "J'ai été un ami lamentable. Tu as payé pour mes erreurs et à aucun moment je n'ai eu la décence de m'excuser auprès de toi alors je le fais maintenant. Pardon. Tu n'es absolument pas responsable de la mort de Bletchley, je le suis entièrement et j'en ai pleinement conscience."

Il marqua une pose avant de reprendre.

- "Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire à quel point je me sens mal de…"

Il hésita.

- "D'avoir essayé de te tuer. Je ne comprends même pas ce qui s'est passé un instant tu étais là et l'instant d'après tu étais…"

Harry releva la tête, dévoilant ses larmes.

- "Si je n'avais pas réussi à le retenir j'en serais mort moi aussi."

Sans répondre, Ron l'agrippa par le bras pour le relever. Lui non plus n'avais été un très bon ami. Il avait d'excellentes excuses pour cela mais la vérité était qu'il ne voyait Harry guère plus qu'un fois dans le mois, en coup de vent. Le rouquin essuya les traces de sang qui avaient commencé à sécher sur son arcade sourcilière et sa lèvre supérieure les faisant saigner davantage. Après la guerre Harry et lui avaient eus des aspirations totalement différentes. Ron voulait s'installer au plus vite se marier et avoir des enfants. Une partie de lui avait tellement été persuadé que cela ne lui arriverai jamais qu'il était devenu impatient. Harry de son côté réagissait comme un prisonnier qui venait d'être libérer, il sortait souvent, réfléchissait peu et buvait beaucoup trop. Au début, Ron l'avait accompagné, de temps en temps. Mais la première fois qu'il avait surpris son meilleur ami avec un homme il avait considéré que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire. Ce n'étais pas un rejet ou quoi que soit dans ce genre, mais il avait pensé qu'Harry se sentirai plus libre de s'amuser sans lui. Ensuite il avait lui-même travaillé, beaucoup. Puis Hermione était tombé enceinte. Et Georges avait tellement besoin de soutien après la perte de Fred… Chaque jour, il avait des milliers de choses à faire et seulement vingt-quatre heures pour les accomplir. Alors, il avait répondu aux appels de son ami de plus en plus tard pour finalement ne plus répondre du tout. Il s'appliqua à redresser la robe d'Harry. Non, pensât-il, si l'un deux avait abandonné l'autre, c'était lui. Quand il croisa le regard du survivant, il le sera dans ses bras en murmurant à son oreille.

- "Moi aussi j'ai été un ami lamentable Harry. Si tu veux bien me pardonner, je te promets de me rattraper."

En souriant Harry pensât que Severus avait eu raison de l'envoyer ici.

L'idée passa mais revient aussitôt. Oui Severus l'avait envoyé ici. Il lui avait demandé de le faire et avait mis cette fichue bibliothèque en jeu pour s'assurer qu'il obéisse. Car évidemment le plus attaché des deux à ce cadeau, c'était lui. En effet, son cher mari avait manigancé avec génie pour l'envoyer dans un guet-à-pans. Un éclair allât directement s'écraser sur les restes de la souche que Ron avait pulvérisée. Ce dernier se détournât pour admirer le spectacle.

- "Punaise t'a vu ça !" s'esclaffa Ron

Harry acquiesçât mais il était déjà ailleurs.

- "Ça va Harry", le questionna Hermione.

Faisant un effort démesuré pour retenir les grésillements qui trahissaient habituellement son humeur il lui adressa un faible sourire.

- "Je crois que ça fait beaucoup d'émotions et j'ai peur que mes intentions n'aient été mal interprétées par ceux qui étaient présents."

A l'évocation de ce qui venait de se passer au Terrier, ces deux amis baissèrent les yeux.

- "A propos de ça... Harry... Ce n'est pas ce que tu pense." essayât d'expliquer Hermione.

- "Je n'ai aucun reproche à vous faire alors n'en parlons plus." Affirma Harry.

Derrière la brume épaisse de sa colère il imaginait ce qu'il allait faire à celui qu'il considérait comme le seul responsable de cette attaque.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux Harry, On va régler ce problème", rétorquât simplement Ron.

Oui pensa Harry, lui aussi avait un problème à résoudre.

- "Je vais vous déposer si vous voulez", proposât-il.

- "Pas la peine", répondit la jeune femme.

Hermione avait sorti sa baguette et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi ce soit elle prononça le sort du porteur et disparut avec Ron.

Seul dans la forêt, il laissa alors libre court à sa fureur.

000

Severus dormait seul. Le drap qui le recouvrait glissa sur le sol et il se retourna sans se réveiller. Il portait un ensemble de nuit noir, une chemise légère en lin sur un pantalon de la même matière. Dans cette position, sa tête appuyé sur son oreiller, son torse contre le lit, on pouvait deviner la courbe de ses reins. L'homme s'approchât et le contempla. Il resta immobile un moment puis doucement, il déboutonna sa robe et enleva sa chemise. Snape plia ses genoux et remonta ses cuisses. Le tissu de sa chemise roula sur son corps et découvrit un petit triangle de peau crémeuse. Devant la vision de cette hanche découverte, l'homme s'humecta les lèvres, puis machinalement, il posa son pouce sur sa bouche pour les sécher. Il passa sa main dans son pantalon et constatant qu'il n'avait besoins pas d'autres stimulations, il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Après avoir dégagé ses chevilles du tissu, il s'assit sur le lit. Le matelas s'enfonça sous son poids et le drap se tendit. En sentant ce léger mouvement, la respiration de Severus s'accélèrera dans son sommeil et une seconde, ses traits se brouillèrent. L'homme, ne voulant pas le réveiller, arrêta de respirer. En se retournant encore, Severus se calma. Il présentait sans le vouloir, un visage paisible à son observateur. Rasséréné, ce dernier repris son souffle. Avant de refaire le moindre mouvement, il attendit plusieurs minutes pour laisser au corps du dormeur le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Quand il estima qu'un délai suffisant s'était écoulé il passa une main sur cou et en détendant son dos, il fit craquer chacune de ses vertèbres. Severus ne bougeât pas. En le regardant ainsi offert, l'homme esquissa sourire et en un mouvement il plongea sur lui.

Snape s'éveilla d'un coup. Une main plaquée sur sa bouche l'empêchait de respirer. Il essaya de se débattre mais il était écrasé par le poids de l'autre et sentait ses cuisses emprisonné entre celles de son assaillant. Quand il voulut le frapper, l'homme lui attrapa le poignet et le forçat à baisser son bras. De sa seule main libre, il poussa alors de toutes ses forces contre la gorge de de son agresseur. Ce dernier se recula un peu, puis sans le relâcher, il le fit tourner et s'allongea sur lui. En l'écoutant crier, il forçait son poignet à remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, tandis que de son autre main, il baissait son pantalon. Dès que Severus senti son sexe contre ses fesses, il s'agitât davantage. Sentant sa résistance l'homme poussa plus fort contre son bras jusqu'à entendre le craquement caractéristique d'un os qui se brise. Un instant la résistance de Snape fut ébranlé et profitant de ce moment il glissa son genou entre ses jambes pour le forcer à les écarter. Puis en saisissant son bras à l'endroit où il s'était brisé, il approcha son visage de l'oreille de sa victime.

- "Je vais te monter ce que ça fait d'être pris par un homme."

A ces mots, il s'enfonça en lui. Severus suffoqua sous la douleur et sans attendre, Kingsley commença à bouger. A chaque coup de rein, il poussait un grognement de contentement et s'appliquait à y mettre toute sa force. Rapidement, il senti un liquide chaud faciliter sa progression à l'intérieur de l'orifice étroit et il accéléra sa cadence. Malgré lui, les yeux de Severus se mouillèrent. Pour le cacher à son agresseur, il enfoui son visage dans le lit mais ce dernier lui agrippa les cheveux pour le forcer à relever la tête. En le regardant pleurer, le plaisir de Kingsley se décupla, il lâcha son bras pour relever une de ses jambes et ainsi le pénétrer plus profondément. L'effet fut presque immédiat, et sentant qu'il allait bientôt jouir, il l'empoigna alors par les fesses voulant se déverser le plus loin possible en lui.

Au comble de l'orgasme, Kingsley poussa un cri et… se réveilla. Il lui fallut quelque minute pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Le même rêve qu'il faisait encore et encore depuis ce stupide mariage. Initialement, il s'agissait d'une banale relation sexuelle et il avait été honteux d'entretenir ce genre de fantasme pour Snape. Mais au fur et à mesure de ses nuits le songe s'était enrichit de détail et la douleur de Severus était devenu un véritable catalyseur pour son plaisir. Aussi une part de lui, espérait voir cette scène devenir réalité. Plusieurs fois. Après tout, pensait-il, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ce chien ne serve plus quand le gamin sera déchu.

000

Severus dormait seul. Il était allongé sur le ventre et dans cette position, on pouvait voir la courbe de ses reins. Harry, trempé, s'approchât du lit et le contempla. Il resta immobile un moment sans même oser respirer puis lentement, il se débarrassant de ses vêtements sales. Snape plia ses genoux contre sa poitrine découvrant sans le vouloir un morceau de sa peau diaphane. Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra. Il s'allongea sur le lit aux coté son compagnon. Le matelas s'enfonçât sous son poids et le drap se tendit. En sentant ce léger mouvement, les traits de Snape se brouillèrent. Harry passa un doigt sur son front et Severus se calma. Sans le savoir, il présentait un visage paisible à son mari.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, Harry le fixait toujours.

- "Tu as une mine affreuse. Ça c'est bien passé ?" Demandât-il.

- "Comment tu as fait ?"

Severus le regarda sans comprendre et Harry répéta plus fort.

- "Comment tu as fait ?"

Snape haussa un sourcil.

- "Je ne sais pas de quoi…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Harry l'avait saisi par la gorge l'empêchant de respirer.

- "Tu réponds tout de suite ou je te tue."

Les pensées défilèrent à toute vitesse dans l'esprit de Snape. Il comprit qu'il avait été piégé…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer** : les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent bien évidement à J.K Rowling

**Mots de l'auteur :** Bon me voilà convaincu : les promesses solennelles ce n'est pas pour moi… franchement malgré ma bonne volonté (sisi je jure !), j'ai cruellement manqué d'inspiration et en plus j'ai dû faire au moins cinq versions de ce chapitre avant de trouver celle qui me convenait le plus et à partir de là j'ai continué à faire mille et une modifications ! Bref je vous livre le chapitre sans en être complément satisfaite…en espérant qu'il vous plaira quand même!

Pour la lecture je précise que les passages en italiques sont des souvenirs.

**Réponses Reviews : **

Ecnerorolf : Merci particulièrement pour ta dernière reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir que tu me dises que mon trompe l'œil entre la colère d'Harry et les fantasme de Kingsley marche! Et tu vas va pouvoir lire que ta demande est exaucé même si les pauvres n'en n'ont pas encore fini avec moi !

Asuka Snape : Merci de souligner mes progrès dans la lisibilité du texte mais je dois t'avouer que sur ce chapitre je ne suis pas sure d'être assez claire… j'attends tes commentaires!

ptitcoeurfragile : Que dire : Merci de ton soutien ! Franchement j'ai commencé ma fic sur un coup de tête en me disant presque « Finger in the nose » et maintenant je me rends bien compte que sans votre soutient espérer finir sa fic une illusoire ! Merci !

_espe29 :_ oui je sais je lui en fait baver à Sev ! Pour le moment de l'histoire il mange son pain noir mais tinkiet je compte bien faire un Happy ending !

Elisect32 : Ton commentaire m'a remué les méninges! Grace à toi j'ai réalisé quelque chose que j'e n'avais pas compris (!) et que j'ai pu exploiter dans ce chapitre… donc merci mille fois !

Sahada : Je travaille le coté beau promis… mais j'ai encore un peu de mal !

Et évidement Merci aussi à Kimykimi, Maelhen, Suzette91, Aureltos, mama, Elo, P'tite Princess TeZukaj, w-Jessica-w DameAureline et dadoumarine !

**Chapitre précédent :** « Tu réponds tout de suite ou je te tue. »

Les pensées défilèrent à toute vitesse dans l'esprit de Snape. Il comprit qu'il avait été piégé.

000

Il faisait un temps radieux sur Londres. Après ses ablutions matinales, Kingsley se dirigea vers la salle de réception. Sur la table un repas gargantuesque l'attendait, des viennoiseries, un cake au citron, des mignardises au chocolat. Pooky s'était encore surpassé et il y en avait pour tous les gouts. Il ajouta une pointe de crème dans son café et le porta à ses lèvres. L'elfe appartenait à sa famille depuis sa naissance et d'une certaine manière elle était la « personne » qui le connaissait le mieux. Bien qu'il n'aurait évidemment pas parlé d'amitié entre eux il appréciait ses attentions. Il regardât la Tamise à travers la fenêtre. Le fleuve reflétait les rayons rougeoyant du soleil levant et il se concentra pour organiser ses pensées.

L'expédition de la veille n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté cependant elle avait révélé des pistes intéressantes. Minerva qui jusqu'à présent s'était refusé à reprendre un rôle actif dans l'Ordre, se contentant selon ses propres mots de surveiller les forces en présence, avait accepté de rejoindre leur camps. Bien sûr elle avait précisé que son objectif n'était pas de se dresser contre Harry, mais plutôt de former un groupe capable de surpasser la puissance du jeune sorcier. La guerre contre Voldemort avait laissé des cicatrices et ce besoin de former une force de dissuasion en était une. Grace à elle Kingsley était certains de rallier à sa cause d'autres sorciers de Poudlard et il attendait tout particulièrement la venue du professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. La puissance magique du demi-géant ne l'intéressait pas mais il espérait déstabiliser davantage Harry en recrutant son vieil ami. Molly avait réussir à maintenir sa famille autour du survivant mais Kingsley avait noté des dissensions dans le groupe et il comptait les utiliser au moment le plus critique. Bill et Arthur semblaient de plus en plus perdus et la jeune Granger s'acharnait à dissimuler sa peur derrière une attitude bravache. En ce qui concernait les membres actuels de l'Ordre, avoir été ridiculisé par le jeune Potter avait non seulement affermit leur haine mais aussi leur aveuglement. En effet même si la Miss-je-sais-tout et sa ridicule passion pour les lois avait réussi à saboter son plan, il avait fait des progrès indéniables. Une heure après le combat quand le jeune couple était rentré, aucune de leurs explications n'avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère. Et quand l'Auror Dubois avait insinué sournoisement que le jeune homme avait dû changer son plan en les voyants, la remarque était restée suspendu dans l'air comme un nuage toxique, sans que personne n'ose le dissiper.

Détendu, il attrapa une tranche de cake. Pooky avait garnie la pâte d'une crème battue au citron ce qui donnait à l'ensemble un gout délicat et fondant. C'était le gâteau de son enfance, celui des goutter improvisé et des dimanches après-midi. Il coupa la tranche en huit et commença à le savourer morceau par morceau.

Il n'avait pas de haine envers Harry Potter. Et bien que sa famille soit sur la « liste des 28 », il ne croyait pas en la suprématie des sangs purs. Il n'avait jamais couru derrière le pouvoir ni derrière la gloire, et s'était toujours considéré comme un homme de responsabilité, un homme juste et droit. Il était devenu Ministre par hasard en acceptant le poste à titre provisoire. Ensuite il s'était pris au jeu et avait bataillé pour se faire élire au poste, utilisant alors largement le soutien du jeune survivant. Après la guerre les pertes humaine étaient immenses et la communauté des sorciers dévastés avaient autant besoins de héros que de coupables. Naturellement les rôles avaient été distribués à l'avance cependant très tôt, il avait pu constater que ces pions refusaient d'entrer dans les cases qui leur étaient destiné.

_« La première fois qu'il était entré dans son bureau en tant que nouveau Ministre de la Magie, il y avait vu une enveloppe bleue ciel qui n'augurait rien de positif. Sur le dessus du courrier était noté d'une écriture fine et ronde :_

_« __**A remettre de toute urgence au nouveau Ministre de la Magie **__»._

_Sur l'envers il n'y avait rien, pas d'expéditeur. Il en avait sorti un tout petit tableau d'environ douze centimètre sur six représentant l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Jusqu'à présent aucun tableau du sorcier n'avait été découvert, si bien qu'il était le seul à ne pas être représenté dans le bureau des directeurs de Poudlard. Rapidement le portrait avait confirmé ses soupçons, il s'agissait de l'unique « tableau éduqué » du sorcier. En effet si la plupart des personnages des tableaux parlaient à tort et à travers, ils n'avaient pas de réelle conscience. Seuls certains portraits éduqués par leurs homologues pouvaient réellement discuter avec les vivants et il avait eu ce jour-là une conversation très intéressante avec l'illustre directeur. _

_- Abus ?_

_L'image représentait le vieil homme avec une rode de sorcier turquoise sur laquelle on pouvait voir passer quelques nuages moelleux._

_- Kingsley ? La guerre est bien finie n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui. Harry Potter a tué Voldemort il y a quelques mois maintenant._

_Shacklebolt avait toujours eu de bon rapport avec le directeur pourtant l'apparition de ce portrait le dérangeait._

_- Bien. Répondit le portrait le visage grave._

_- Que faites-vous ici Abus ?_

_- Et bien je me suis envoyé au prochain ministre de la magie. Donc j'imagine que vous êtes le nouveau Ministre de la Magie_

_- Vous semblez déçus très cher ?_

_- Voyons, dans mon état actuel se serait un peu cavalier, n'est pas ?_

_- Tout à fait._

_- Je m'étais simplement contenté d'imaginer des candidats potentiels._

_- Et qui étaient ces fameux prétendants ? Demanda le ministre._

_Il n'avait pas réellement envie de le savoir et regretta sa question dès qu'il constata la mine ennuyé de son interlocuteur._

_- Remus lupin ?_

_- Vous n'y pensez pas, un loup garou ? _

_Il avait parlé un peu trop fort et le vieux sorcier lissa sa barbe pour masquer sa contrariété._

_- Je pensais…_

_- Ne vous fatiguez pas. De toute façon il est mort, l'avait coupé Shacklebolt._

_Albus s'immobilisa quelques secondes puis croisa ses doigts devant sa poitrine._

_- Theodore Macflinagan ?_

_- Il n'a même pas participé à l'Ordre!_

_- Arthur Weasley ?_

_- Alors lui, personne n'y a pensé !_

_Cette conversation devenait ridicule, songea Kingsley. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'approbation d'un mort._

_- Bon Albus j'imagine que si vous n'êtes pas accroché dans le bureau de Minerva en ce moment c'est pour une bonne raison._

_- Minerva a repris mon poste ?_

_- Pourquoi, cela vous contrarie aussi ?_

_- Non pas du tout, bien au contraire._

_Dumbledore affichât un sourire ravi et poursuivit, radoucit._

_- Je ne suis pas non plus contrarié par le fait que vous soyez devenu Ministre. C'est que…_

_Il hésita._

_- Le pouvoir ne sied pas à tout le monde Kingsley, repris Albus._

_- Vous ne me trouvez pas assez digne pour être ministre ?_

_- Bien au contraire ! Et je vous apprécie énormément tel que vous êtes mais j'ai peur que cette fonction ne vous changes._

_Shaclebolt souffla bruyamment. Apparemment nombreux était ceux qui avaient des doutes quant à sa capacité à gérer le ministère. Au début, il en avait été agacé mais maintenant qu'il avait obtenu le poste l'agacement se muait en rancœur._

_- Bon Albus on ne va pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps que faite vous ici ?_

_- Quel pot ?_

_Dumbledore fit un tour sur lui-même avant de se retrouver face au ministre. Il souriait largement découvrant ainsi ses dents blanches. _

_- Pardon mon ami mais ici je n'ai pas beaucoup d'occasion de m'amuser !_

_- Supposons... En tous cas cela ne réponds pas à ma question._

_L'ancien directeur imita la moue d'un petit garçon qui venait de se faire gronder et retrouva son calme. _

_- Je suis venu pour vous révéler une information de la plus haute importance._

_Shaclebolt leva un sourcil, l'apparition du portrait et son comportement l'intriguait de plus en plus._

_- Et c'est à moi que vous venez faire de grandes révélations? s'étonna Kingsley._

_Malheureusement comme vous l'avez souligné la guerre a fait de nombreuse victime. Et aussi navrant que cela puisse être tout le monde peut mourir mais il y aura toujours un nouveau ministre._

_- Effectivement, jugea le ministre en question._

_- Pour devancer votre prochaine question, je ne viens que maintenant car je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'être découvert avant la fin de la guerre, continua Albus._

_- Quelle est donc cette si importante information ?_

_- Elle concerne un ami qui s'est sacrifié pour nous aider pendant la guerre et je voudrais que vous rétablissiez la vérité à son sujet._

_En comprenant de qui parlait Dumbledore, Kingsley déglutit difficilement. La promesse d'une condamnation exemplaire pour le traître avait été un point phare de sa compagne. _

_- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda la ministre._

_- Severus Tobias Snape. _

_Le trouble de l'homme de loi s'accentua et Albus le remarqua._

_- Il est vivant ? demanda ce dernier sans oser y croire._

_- En attendant son procès, il a été enfermé à Azkaban._

_- A Azkaban ! Mais il faut le libérer tout de suite, hurla le vieil homme._

_- Vous êtes mort depuis longtemps Albus, il y a des informations au sujet de Snape qui vous ont échappés, répondit calmement Shacklebolt._

_- Des informations qui m'ont échappé ? Répéta Dumbledore, incrédule._

_En détaillant le bureau qui avait été re-décoré selon les goûts de son nouvel occupant, Albus s'était raidi, il fronçait les sourcils et son ton était tranchant._

_- Quelles informations exactement m'ont échappés, comme vous dites, Kingsley ?_

_- Snape a retourné sa baguette contre Harry. _

_- Vous mentez, répondit Albus sans une hésitation._

_- Vous avez vraiment confiance en lui, siffla le ministre._

_- Entièrement._

_Kingsley partit d'un éclat de rire sinistre._

_- Alors c'est bien dommage qu'il vous ais tué parce que vous êtes le seul. La guerre à blessé le pays bien plus que ce que vous ne pouvez imaginer Albus et maintenant ils ont besoin de punir les coupables pour de passer à autre chose._

_- Severus ne fais pas partie des coupable, coupa le portait._

_- C'était un Mangemort qui il a tué de nombreuses personnes et même si je suis ravi de savoir qu'il en éprouve des remord, ça ne le rends pas innocent._

_- Il a risqué sa vie pour notre cause et sauvé celle d'Harry plus d'une fois, s'emportât Albus._

_- Et vous, vous êtes un vieux fou qui a accordé sa confiance à la mauvaise personne !_

_La conversation s'arrêta quelques instants, chacun fixant l'autre sauvagement. _

_- Alors vous seriez prêt à le laisser croupir à Azkaban plutôt que de risquer votre nouveau bureau._

_- Vous savez, Albus, avant je n'avais jamais rien demandé et je n'avais rien eu. Mais ce bureau je le mérite et je ne vais pas tout sacrifier pour défendre une cause perdue auquel je ne crois même pas !_

_- Laissez-moi témoigner à son procès et nous verrons bien qui j'arrive à convaincre, essayât Albus._

_- Ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça et vous le savez. _

_Son ton était glacial et Albus le vit se saisir de sa baguette avec effroi._

_- Qu'est-ce que voulez faire ?_

_- Vous appartenez à autre monde, mon cher et je ne crains qu'il ne soit temps pour vous d'y retourner._

_- Harry ne vous laisseras pas le tuer sans rien faire, proclama le portrait._

_En songeant à son héros qui ne se comportait pas du tout de la manière comme il le voulait, il fulmina._

_- Croyez-moi Albus, Harry est bien trop occupé à faire la fête pour s'occuper de ça._

_En savourant le visage surprit de l'illustre sorcier, Shacklebolt fit tourner sa baguette._

_- Lacarnum Inflamare !_

_Alors que le petit tableau disparaissait dans les flammes il put entendre le dernier cri d'Albus Dumbledore._

_- Il ne le permettra pas ! »_

Evidement le portrait comme l'homme avant lui avait eu entièrement raison. L'innocence de Severus, la volonté de Kingsley d'accroitre son pouvoir et le veto qu'Harry avait mis sur la condamnation de Snape. Le procès s'était déroulé de manière exemplaire lui permettant de rétablir peu à peu sa crédibilité. Et si avait Harry n'avait pas dû venir témoigner, il aurait été certain que ce dernier n'était pas au courant du procès. Aussi il fut complétement abasourdi quand le survivant s'était pointé dans son bureau après l'annonce de la sentence en s'y opposant. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait compris que tant qu'il devrait compter avec ce héros encombrant il ne pourrait pas s'affirmer et exercer son ministère comme il le voulait.

Pour penser à autre chose, il se força à regarder la pile de journaux disposé devant lui. En tant que ministre il se devait de savoir de tout ce qui passait dans le monde sorcier mais aussi chez ses contemporains Moldu. Il parcourait donc plusieurs de leurs journaux dès le matin et cela le mettait généralement d'une humeur massacrante pour le reste de la journée. Aujourd'hui le London Daily décrivait en première page et avec force de détail l'assassinat d'un jeune couple dans l'Essex. Le texte décrivait la scène avec tellement d'instance qu'il n'avait rien à envier à leurs photographies animées. Kingsley n'avait jamais nourri de haine pour les Moldus, les considérants plus comme des enfants inaptes que comme une quelconque menace cependant leur évidente fascination pour la mort et les guerres se devait d'être surveiller. A la quinzième page du journal se trouvait un minuscule encart concernant un asséchement soudain du lac de Windermere. Le quotidien évoquait un obscur détournement d'eau perpétré par une organisation écologiste afin de prouver l'existence d'un montre marin dans l'étendu d'eau. Il grinça des dents. Le « Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus » avait encore pondu une explication sans queue ni tête et si les Moldu ne soupçonnaient pas leur existence ce n'était pas grâce à eux. Le fait était qu'il aurait pu lui-même apparaitre sur Tour de l'Horloge du Palais de Westminster et lancer des Avada Kadavra à tous-vas que les Moldus y auraient eux-mêmes trouvé une explication rationnelle. Dans les pages internationale sont attention fut attiré par la description d'une effroyable tempête en France. La photo accompagnant l'article montrait les flammes qui avaient brulé plusieurs hectares de forêt. Le feu selon l'article aurait été provoqué par les éclairs provenant d'une tempête aussi violente qu'inattendue. En conclusion l'auteur notait l'étrange ressemblance entre les flammes et des chevaux furieux. Shackelbolt frissonna, lui aussi avait noté la ressemblance.

000

« Tu réponds tout de suite ou je te tue. »

Dès son réveil, le gryffondor dégénéré qui lui servait de mari avait bougonné à propos de quelque chose qu'il aurait faite avant de lui sauter dessus comme une bête sauvage. Maintenant il le tenait par la gorge en serrant suffisamment pour bloquer sa respiration. Les combats à main nu l'avaient toujours répugné mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il essaya d'abord de desserrer les doigts qui serraient son cou et sentit une brulure sourde monter de son avant-bras. Plus encore que le manque d'air, cette douleur lui vrillait les tempes le rendant incapable de réfléchir correctement. Tout en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise, il fixait Harry âprement. Sa mâchoire crispée réduisait ses lèvres à deux lignes fines. Sur l'extrémité gauche de sa bouche le tendre rosé laissait place à un mauve irrégulier fendu d'une ligne rouge. Plus haut, sa pommette était creusée par une ombre prune et un sillon apparut entre ses sourcils durcissait son regard et ses prunelles verte s'étaient encore assombris. Ses cheveux brun étaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire et on pouvait voir à travers ses mèches folles que son œil doit était encerclé par une ecchymose tirant au noir bleuté sur sa tempe. Autour d'eux l'air était gorgé de magie, un nuage parme émanant du survivant par vague sans que celui ne semble le voir. Severus frissonna, la pièce commençait à tanguer et les couleurs s'effaçaient petit à petit. Il devait se concentrer et réfléchir à un plan s'il ne voulait pas mourir ici. En rassemblant ses souvenirs, il devinât ce qui c'était passé au Terrier. Shacklebolt avait dû lui tendre un piège et Harry devait penser qu'il l'y avait envoyé exprès. Ce gamin stupide avait encore trouvé un moyen de mettre sa vie en danger et de l'en blâmer. Il tenta de parler mais n'arriva à émettre aucun son. Quinze ans qu'il risquait sa vie en protégeant cet imbécile et il allait mourir parce qu'il était incapable de comprendre qui étaient ses vrai amis. Ses yeux s'embuèrent malgré lui. Il avait survécut à la paranoïa et aux tortures du Lord pour s'éteindre sous les mains d'un Potter. Sans réfléchir davantage il leva les mains vers le jeune homme mais il ne réussit qu'à les poser sur sa peau. Avant de parvenir à les serrer autour de la gorge d'Harry il fut saisit d'un spasme de douleur et perdit conscience.

En sentant les mains de son mari se poser sur son épaule Harry fut tiré de sa transe. Une alarme avait retenti. Il s'agissait d'un son indescriptible bien diffèrent du tintement qu'il avait entendu auparavant, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention. Il relâcha la pression juste avant que Severus ne s'évanouisse et resta immobile plusieurs minutes en le regardant. _«_ _Il l'avait trompé. »_ En fixant la marque rouge qu'il avait faite sur son cou, son estomac se contracta dans une torsion douloureuse et il se détourna. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux il attrapa son front entre ses paumes. Il avait encore réussi à s'empêtrer dans un impossible bourbier mais cette fois c'était lui qui jouait le mauvais rôle. Il referma ses poings sur ses cheveux et cette légère douleur l'aida à rassembler ses esprits. La petite rébellion de Schacklebolt avait pris des proportions inattendues, le serpent ayant réuni bien plus de monde que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. En repensant au Professeur McGonagall il tira encore plus fort sur ces mèches brunes. Maintenant que la directrice de Poudlard prenait fait et cause contre lui bientôt tous les professeurs de l'école en ferait de même. Il se refusa à penser à Hagrid. Derrière lui, Severus se réveilla en toussant.

- Comment tu as fait ? Demanda Harry qui fixait toujours le sol.

- Je n'ai rien fais du tout Harry, répondit Snape qui revenait progressivement à lui.

Sa gorge lui faisait mal et sa toux ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer.

- Tu m'as envoyé droit dans le piège de ton ami Kingsley, réplica Harry.

- Mon ami ? S'étrangla l'ancien prisonnier.

- Ça fait combien de temps que vous préparez ça ? Avant ? Après le mariage ?

Severus déglutit pour essayer de calmer l'irritation de sa gorge.

- Alors j'aurais fait exprès de me retrouver privé de magie et soumis au caprice d'un adolescent, articula-il difficilement.

- Un mois que tu es libre et tu essaie déjà de me tuer.

L'homme tiqua au mot « libre » et repris sur un ton glacial.

- Un adolescent stupide qui plus est. Vous avez déjà oubliez votre fichu marque ! Même si je voulais vous tuer, je ne pourrais pas.

- D'où ma question : Comment tu as fait pour contourner le Vis Obedentia ?

- Je n'ai rien contourné du tout comme je n'ai rien à voir avec cette attaque, rugit Snape.

Harry remuait la tête de gauche à droite.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Cette fichu alarme sonnait de moins en moins souvent ! J'aurais dû comprendre que tu avais trouvé un moyen.

- Donc je suis coupable parce que je suis vos règles stupides !

- Et dire que je me sentais coupable soupira l'ancien élu.

- Voldemort a fait griller le peu de cervelle que vous aviez ou vous le faites exprès ! Pour la dernière fois Potter : Vous vous êtes mis tous seul dans ce pétrin et je n'y suis absolument pour rien !

Il avait crié et Harry s'était retourné vers lui. En sentant ses yeux verts le sonder il tressaillit.

- Sev, pour une fois tu ne pourrais pas parler sans mentir, ni tricher ne serais ce que pendant trente seconde !

- Kingsley est venu me voir, il m'a dit qu'il avait reformé l'ordre contre…

Severus hésita quelque seconde puis il reprit.

- … Contre toi et il m'a demandé de les rejoindre. J'ai refusé.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais avaler ça ?

- Pourtant c'est la vérité, souffla l'ancien condamné.

Il allait continuer mais Harry le coupa d'une voie sombre.

- C'est fini Sev.

Snape fut pris de vertige. Il tenta de maitriser son visage pour paraitre le plus neutre possible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demandât-il.

- Je vais te ramener à Azkaban, repris Harry.

- Mais…J'ai été condamné au baiser...

Harry passa sa main ses mains sur son visage pour essuyer ses yeux.

- Oui et tu vas subir la sentence auquel tu as été condamné. Celle que tu mérites et dans laquelle je n'aurais jamais dû m'immiscer.

L'ancien espion ferma les yeux en sentant les larmes mouiller son regard. Il voulut les retenir puis il décida de les laisser couler sur son visage. Bizarrement cela ne le dérangeait pas de pleurer devant Harry et il s'autorisa cette faiblesse.

- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir mais ne me renvoie pas las bas.

Il dut s'arrêter tant sa bouche était sèche. Son cœur battait si lentement qu'il lui semblât être sur le point de s'arrêter.

- S'il te plait Harry.

Potter leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait jamais entendu un tel ton traverser les lèvres de Severus, il était calme et triste.

- Tu penses que je suis capable de faire ça? Te tuer ?

- Tu étais en bonne voie il y a pas cinq minutes, railla Severus.

- Justement ça fait partie du problème.

Avec amertume, Severus repris la parole.

- La sentence que je mérite ? Quelle hypocrisie ! Ils vont me prendre mon esprit et exhiber ma coquille vide devant les journalistes pour se gausser de ce qu'est devenu l'affreux Mangemort.

- Personne ne te verra Sev. Je te ramènerais ici.

- Arrête Harry c'est encore plus écœurant.

Potter releva les yeux vers lui. Il le fixait de ses yeux noirs, le regard dur et ses larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les essuyer. Elles glissaient le long de sa mâchoire puis tombaient sur le lit.

- Je ne peux pas le faire, s'excusa le survivant.

- Je sais.

L'idée de ramener Severus à Azkaban lui était insupportable mais la guerre qu'il se menait n'était plus viable. Le plus dur pour lui, était qu'il connaissait pertinemment l'effet du baiser.

_« Après la sentence de Lucius, il avait plaidé en faveur de Drago pour qu'il puisse à ramener son père chez lui. D'ordinaire ce dernier le cachait dans sa chambre sous la garde d'un elfe de maison et n'en parlait jamais. Mais un soir il était tombé nez à nez avec le père de son ancien amant. Evidement comme tout le monde il avait regardé la photo de la gazette du sorcier ou l'on voyait l'ancien Mangemort entouré de gardes, le regard hagard, mais il n'avait pas réalisé alors ce que cela signifiait réellement_.

_Lucius était assis à la table de la cuisine et regardait ses mains en riant comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus amusante qu'il soit. Il portait un pyjama pastel qui était taché de la purée que son elfe essayait de lui faire avaler. La pauvre n'arrivait pas à capter son attention et les cuillères se renversaient systématiquement sur sa chemise. Au bout d'un moment cette dernière haussa le ton et Lucius se leva pour courir dans un coin de la cuisine ou il commença à taper sa tête contre le mur. Avant qu'elle n'ait réussi à l'atteindre son sang tachait la peinture. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour le calmer et le ramener à la table._

_- Ça va ? Tu profites du spectacle?_

_Il se retourna vers Drago dont la colère déformait les traits._

_- Drago je suis désolé je…ne savais pas._

_Il regretta ses mots une seconde à peine après les avoir prononcé. Il savait bien sûr, mais comme tout le monde il avait préféré regarder ailleurs._

_- Par le sang de Merlin je n'avais pas réalisé que notre sauveur à tous ignorait ce qui passait à Azkaban !_

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…_

_Harry tordait ses mains en baissant les yeux. Malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, il était peiné de constater dans quel état était le père de Drago. _

_- C'est bon Harry maintenant casses toi !_

_- Drago…_

_- Putain Harry tu ne vois pas que tu en as fait assez ici ! Maintenant fais-moi plaisir et va sauver quelqu'un d'autre. »_

En chassant ses images de son esprit il tenta de se justifier auprès de son époux.

- Tu vois, j'espérais que tu finirais par m'accepter et qu'avec le temps je pourrais assouplir certaine règles, murmura Harry.

- C'était une idée ridicule dès le départ.

Harry sourit malgré lui.

- Une idée de Gryffondor.

- Tout à fait ! s'exclama le Serpentard.

Au bout d'un long moment, Severus se calla contre le dossier du lit, le regard toujours perdu et Harry vient poser sa tête contre son torse. L'ancien mangemort pensa à le repousser mais il posa son menton dans ses cheveux. C'était le contact le plus tendre qu'ils avaient eu jusque-là, et devant cette constatation, le sourire d'Harry se fana. Un mois qu'il cherchait un moyen de se rapprocher de lui et maintenant qu'il abandonnait, il y arrivait enfin. Cette douceur le ramenât quelques années en arrière.

_« Un corps brûlant contre le sien, des lèvres fines embrassant l'intérieur de sa cuisse alors que de longues mains blanches caressaient son torse_. » Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Tu n'essayes même pas de me convaincre.

C'était un reproche plus qu'une constatation.

- J'ai passé ma vie à mentir, j'imagine que le fait de ne plus être cru est un juste retour des choses, réplica Severus d'une voix caverneuse.

- Dis-moi la vérité, quelle quel soit Severus, et je te promets que je ne te ramènerais pas.

Snape passa une main sur son cou meurtri et ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse à cette question et la vérité ne le sauverait pas. Il se tut.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans une vielle salle de classe à Poudlard.

_« L'homme embrassa son ventre puis il laissa glisser sa langue jusqu'au tétons de l'adolescent. Tandis qu'ils les mordillaient tendrement il fit descendre sa main pour caresser le membre tendu du jeune homme. Le jeune garçon aux yeux vert ne fut bientôt plus capable de retenir ses halètements et commença à onduler ses hanches au même rythme que les mains de son ainée. Sa respiration à lui aussi se faisait plus profonde et Harry attrapa sa tête entre ses mains pour pouvoir prendre ses lèvres. L'homme se reculât brusquement et le scrutât sévèrement de ses yeux d'obsidienne._

_- Dans ma classe Monsieur Potter cela se passe selon mes règles._

_Le ton était sec mais il se rapprochait déjà._

_- Et quel sont ces règles Professeur ?_

_- Premièrement je suis le seul à décider ce qui est autorisé et ce qui ne l'est pas. _

_- Et…_

_Severus s'était approché et avait murmuré la seconde « règle » dans le creux de son oreille._

_- Tu vas jouir tellement fort qu'on va réveiller un cinquième fantôme à Poudlard. »_

Se souvenir lui faisait mal et Harry dut ouvrir les paupières pour le dissiper. Severus n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait le vide avec une expression indéchiffrable et le jeune homme aurait été bien incapable de deviner ce à quoi il pensait.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Harry

La phrase le sortit de ses pensées et Severus baissa les yeux.

- A quoi ça servirait que je te réponde de toute manière personne ne me crois jamais.

- Alors dis la vérité pour une fois.

- La part de ténèbres en toi ne cesse de grandir et j'espérais qu'en retrouvant tes amis tu arrives à la combattre.

Harry tressaillit.

- Et tu m'as entraîné dans ce piège sans le vouloir ?

- Oui, répondit Snape.

Il hésita.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, dit finalement le survivant.

Severus le sonda, Potter se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en lui adressant un regard d'animal blessé. Lasse, il se pinça l'arête du nez en prenant une profonde inspiration.

- Encore une fois Harry, c'était une erreur. Une très regrettable erreur.

- J'ai compris que tu regrettais Severus, mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait.

- Par Merlin, il n'y a pas de raison c'est arrivé c'est tout.

- Tu es venu me chercher jusque dans la tour des Gryffondor et tu m'as ramené dans tes cachots sans raison ?

L'ancien Mangemort passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis venue te chercher et je t'ai amené dans ma classe parce que tu avais laissé une épine de porc-épic dans ton chaudron. C'était une retenue Harry. Une simple retenu et j'aurais pensé que tu y étais assez habitué pour être capable d'en reconnaître une !

- Et quand on a fait l'amour ça faisait aussi partie de la punition ?

Snape soupira et Harry posa une main sur la sienne.

- J'ai besoin de savoir Sev. Parce que…

- Parce que bientôt je ne serais plus capable de te donner une réponse, tranchât l'ex prisonnier.

Il n'y avait rien à répondre alors Harry attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.

- On n'a pas fait l'amour Harry, jamais. C'est du sexe maintenait et c'était pareil à l'époque. J'ai profité d'un adolescent perdu…

- Arrête avec ça, j'ai eu dix-sept an un mois après !

En Parlant Harry avait retiré sa main des doigts de son mari.

- Oui ! Et j'en avais trente-quatre ! Et j'étais ton professeur !

- Et tu étais un Mangemort. Et tu as tué Dumbledore le lendemain, compléta l'élu.

Cette fois ci ce fut Severus qui ne trouva rien à répondre et Harry repris plus doucement.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ce soir-là ?

Il s'en souvenait bien sûr, mais il se tut.

- Tu m'as dit que le plus difficile dans ton rôle d'espion était de me faire souffrir. Et moi je t'ai cru.

- Je ne mentais pas, murmura Severus.

Harry l'ignora.

- Tu sais j'ai tourné et retourné cette nuit dans mon esprit et jusqu'à maintenant je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu savais ce qui allait se passer alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Harry n'attendit pas de réponse.

- En fait il n'y a qu'une seule explication logique. Tu l'as fait parce que tu savais que moi je t'aimais. C'était quoi, une autre tactique de Voldemort ? Avec qui d'autre il t'a demandé de baiser?

- Arrête ça Harry ! Personne ne m'a forcé à coucher avec toi, grogna Severus.

- Alors dis-moi la vérité pourquoi tu as fait ça, hurla Harry.

L'ancien professeur prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

- J'avais peur parce que je savais que le lendemain j'allais tout perdre. Et je crois aussi que j'étais fatigué de toujours me contrôler. Mais je suis désolé Harry je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi c'est toi que je allé voir ce soir-là.

Au bout de quelques minutes devant le silence du plus jeune il reprit.

- Alors tu me crois ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Harry reposa sa tête contre son mari.

- Tu voulais vraiment que je meure ?

- Non Harry, je n'ai jamais voulu…

Le murmure de Severus s'arrêta.

- De toute ma vie je n'ai pensé sérieusement à te tuer qu'une seule fois et c'était quand tu essayais de m'étrangler.

Harry se décolla précipitamment de son époux pour le regarder dans les yeux. Deux abimes noir, insondable.

- Frappe-moi, ordonnât-il sèchement.

- Je ne vais pas faire ça et d'ailleurs je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir…

- Frappe-moi, répéta Harry en criant cette fois.

Severus haussa un sourcil puis se décida à obéir en sentant la brûlure de son avant-bras se réveiller. Sa main n'avait pas encore effleuré la peau du survivant que la douleur lui vrillât les os. Il s'évanouit dans les bras d'Harry qui entendit pour la seconde fois l'alarme sourde. « Il avait dit la vérité au moins sur un point » songea Harry. Il imagina les conséquences de cette information. Si Severus n'avait pas fait taire le Vis Obedentia, cela impliquait qu'il ne l'avait pas trahit. Il l'allongea sur le lit et dégagea son visage de ses boucles noires. Il ne l'avait pas trahit. En découvrant son cou, il ressenti un assaut de culpabilité. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait Severus avait voulu l'aider et lui l'avait presque tué et menacé de le laisser subir le baiser des Détraqueurs. S'il avait dit la vérité peut-être qu'il n'avait pas menti non plus au sujet de cette nuit-là. Peut-être qu'il avait dit la vérité en affirmant que ce n'étais pas un piège. Et si ce n'étais pas un piège, peut-être… Harry arrêta les divagations de son esprit. S'il existait une chance même infime qu'il ai pu être honnête cette nuit la, il devait changer de comportement avec son mari.

000

Quand il émergeât de son malaise Severus constata qu'Harry n'était plus à ses coté. Il se redressa difficilement en tenant sa tête qui lui faisait toujours mal. En se concentrant il réussit à comprendre que la douleur et l'évanouissement était la punition du Vis Obedentia pour avoir voulu lever la main sur son mari.

- Sev tu la veux vraiment cette bibliothèque ?

Il regardât vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix son époux. Harry se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'épaule appuyé contre le bois, les jambes croisé, absolument pas gêné par sa nudité. Sur son visage toutes les traces de la bataille de la veille avaient disparu et il affichait un sourire ravi en totale contradiction avec la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

- Tu ne comptes plus me ramener ?

- Voyons Severus je t'ai promis de te garder si tu me disais la vérité.

- Et tu me crois ?

- Tu dis la vérité non ?

Harry se retourna pour lui signifier que la conversation était finie. Quand il revint dans leur chambre les cheveux mouillés et une serviette attachée sur ses hanches, Severus fixait toujours le chambranle.

- Alors tu la veux ou pas ?

- Oui, répondit Snape dans un souffle.

Il enleva sa serviette et Severus tourna son regard vers les fesses galbés du jeune homme. Prenant conscience de ce qu'il faisait il ferma les yeux au moment où Potter se retourna.

- Tu sais on est marié. Tu as le droit de mater.

- Je ne fais pas ce genre de chose.

Harry leva les épaules en souriant. Dès qu'il eut fini de s'habiller il s'approchât de son époux et lui caressa la joue pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

- Je veux que les choses change entre nous.

Severus se dégagea de son contact.

- C'est une manière de m'annoncer que tu as trouvé de nouvelles règles ?

- En quelque sorte, répondit Harry.

- A part m'enfermer dans un cachot je ne vois pas bien ce que tu peux faire de plus.

- Je vais te rendre ta magie.

Severus resta bouche bée une fraction seconde avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

- En échange de quoi ?

- Une promesse.

- Une promesse ? répéta-il perplexe.

- Oui je veux que tu me promettes qu'à partir de maintenant tu me diras toujours la vérité.

- Et tu me croiras… Comme ça… Parce que j'ai promis ? demanda-il de plus en plus dubitatif.

- Oui, annonça Harry grave.

- Et si je mens ?

- Alors tu perdras la seule personne qui te fait encore confiance et je n'aurais plus aucune raison de te garder ici.

Severus tourna sa réponse dans son esprit.

- Je dois pouvoir refuser de répondre.

- Pas plus d'une…

- Deux, coupa Severus.

- Pas plus de deux fois par jour, concéda Harry.

- Et bien évidement tu ne peux pas poser plusieurs fois les mêmes questions.

- Bien sûr…

- Pour ma baguette, questionna l'ex espion.

- Je t'ai parlé de ta magie, pas…

En voyant son regard sombre se voiler Harry se ravisa. Après tout au point au point où il en était.

- Nous irons t'en acheter une nouvelle.

- Je promets ! cria immédiatement Severus

En regardant le magnifique sourire qui fleurissait sur son visage Harry se demanda s'il ne faisait pas une erreur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer** : les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent bien évidement à J.K Rowling

**Mots de l'auteur :** Alors voilà la suite ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent et j'espère que l'avancé de l'histoire vous conviendras. Pour les prochains chapitres j'ai prévue plusieurs lemons (plus ou moins dur)… en espérant que cela vous convienne (cela dit si le plus grand nombres est contre n'hésitez a pas à me le faire savoir pour que j'essaie de modifier le plan !)

**Réponses Reviews : **

Selene Magnus : Merci de m'avoir fait suivre ta lecture de chapitre en chapitre ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le couple Ron et Hermione, il faut dire que c'est le pendant sain de mon couple de héro ! Ce chapitre ci est centré sur les couples en espérant que l'évolution des personnages te convienne.

Asuka Snape : Merci de tes encouragements ! Je ne pensais pas faire revenir Albus mais tu as raison : c'est raide pour ce pauvre vieil homme et je vais essayer d'arranger ca sur la fin !

_espe29 :_ Ca y est on arrive enfin aux chapitres des rapprochements… Bon pour le moment ce n'est pas encore l'amour fou… mais ça avance ! Franchement moi aussi ça me fait du bien !

Elisect32 : Merci de ton commentaire ! Effectivement j'ai clarifié le comportement de severus cependant ce pauvre nigaud ne sais toujours pas lui-même ce qu'il veut et encore moins ce dont il a besoin donc il n'a pas encore ni de ramer le sevichou !

Sahada : J'avoue que l'idée de lui rendre sa magie m'est venue à la fin juste avant que je poste le chapitre… j'ai hésité mais je suis d'accord avec toi il était temps qu'Harry le fasse !

Kimykimi et ptitcoeurfragile : Haaaa merci ! Encore ! Toujours !

**Chapitre précédent :** « Je promets ! » Cria immédiatement Severus

En regardant le magnifique sourire qui fleurissait sur son visage Harry se demanda s'il ne faisait pas une erreur.

000

- Monsieur Severus est sûr de ne pas vouloir laisser le gâteau tel qu'il est ?

- Sûr et certain !

Dobby jeta un regard désolé au « Parfait saveur trois chocolats » qu'il avait préparé pour le goûter de monsieur Potter. Bien que les elfes utilisent la magie pour accomplir leurs tâches il aurait été présomptueux de dire que leur travail était facile. La pâtisserie avait nécessité deux heures de préparation sans compter le temps passé à peaufiner les décorations en cacao croquant qu'il avait disposées sur le dessus.

- Monsieur Potter raffole du chocolat… Peut-être que Dobby pourrait faire un deuxième gâteau.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise Dobby tu as passé la matinée sur ce gâteau je vais juste remplacer le chocolat par du citron.

Cette fois l'elfe baissa les yeux en signe de reddition. Pour faire bonne mesure Severus remua les doigts et essaya de se concentrer. La magie sans baguette était un exercice difficile qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. S'il était capable de lancer un « Accio » sur de petits objets à moins de deux mètre ou de faire sautiller un meuble léger en utilisant le « Cofringo, il était proprement incapable de métamorphoser un objet en un autre. Et il le savait.

- Gustus Citreum Converto !

Le cercle lisse s'étira puis dans un tremblement les trois couches marron clair, marron foncé et blanche se mélangèrent. Elles devinrent verte puis miraculeusement jaune poussin avant d'exploser dans une « flock » sonore.

- Alors ? Demanda Dobby qui n'osait pas lever les yeux vers ce qui avait été un chef d'œuvre culinaire.

- Encore raté, constata Severus d'une voix sombre.

La substance dont la couleur s'était finalement stabilisée en un jaune fauve dégoulinait sur tous les murs de la cuisine. En s'approchant de la table de la salle à manger Severus passa son doigt sur ce qui avait été le socle du gâteau. Après une brève inspection, il le lécha.

Je m'améliore Dobby. Je m'améliore.

L'elfe ne releva pas. Après le sacrifice de son millefeuille au chocolat, de ses gaufres au spéculos et de son célèbre Tiramisu au beurre salé, il avait acquis certitude que Monsieur Severus n'aimait pas la bonne cuisine. Sans faire attention à l'homme en noir qui continuait de lécher le fond du plat il commença à lancer des sorts de nettoyage sur les murs et la vaisselle.

- Vous ne devriez pas manger cette chose Monsieur Severus, vous allez finir par être malade.

- Ce n'est pas si mauvais. J'admets que le Tiramisu aux fraises était suspect mais là c'est plutôt…

Après un regard en coin à Dobby dont les joues étaient rouges de colère, il hésita.

- …Réussi ! On devrait mettre la mousse dans un bol et la proposer à Monsieur Potter.

- Jamais !

L'elfe s'était retourné en le foudroyant du regard alors qu'une flaque d'eau savonneuse venue de nulle part était tombée sur le plat.

- Dobby va finir par croire que Monsieur Severus veut empoisonner Monsieur Potter.

- Empoisonner ? Tout de suite les grands mots ! Disons plutôt que si Potter respectait ses promesses, je n'aurais pas à m'exercer à la magie sans baguette.

Derrière eux le coucou croassa pour annoncer seize heures.

- Pas la peine de te déplacer Dobby je vais lui annoncer ce regrettable incident moi-même, essaya Severus avec toute la sollicitude dont il était capable.

Il fut presque vexé quand le petit homme disparut dans un pop avant la fin de sa phrase. Il se dirigea vers le salon en marchant car dans sa situation il préférait éviter de transplaner. Dans sa jeunesse il avait été désartibulé plusieurs fois et voulait éviter cette situation humiliante. Quand il arriva au salon il senti une désagréable pointe de culpabilité en voyant Dobby se frapper le front avec un épais livre de cuisine.

- Ce n'est pas grave Dobby et arrête de te punir ce n'est pas de ta faute, jeta Harry.

Il fixait Severus avec hargne. Son dernier repas remontait à la veille ou il avait pris un sandwich au poulet préparé à la hâte vers dix-sept heures, tous les repas conventionnels ayant subi les lubies de son mari.

- Ce n'est pas de la faute de Monsieur Severus, Monsieur Potter. Il essaye vraiment mais il n'est … comment dire… pas très doué sans baguette, rajouta Dobby.

Harry déplaça son regard noir sur l'elfe et Severus retint un gloussement. Pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement Dobby l'appréciait et ne perdait jamais une occasion de le défendre.

- C'est bon Dobby ! J'ai compris il n'est y rien, tu peux nous laissez.

En retenant le livre à quelque millimètre de sa peau il ouvrit une paupière pour considérer son maître. Constatant que le jeune homme était loin d'être calmé il se frappa une dernière fois avant de disparaître.

- J'ai du mal à comprendre comment m'affamer peut servir tes plans ? hasarda le survivant quand ils furent seuls.

- Potter, je ne vous affame pas ! Vous pouvez toujours sortir et aller manger dehors.

- Ha, c'est donc ça.

Effectivement depuis les événements du Terrier qui avait eu lieu trois semaines auparavant, il n'avait plus quitté le manoir.

- Sev en quoi ça te concerne ?

- En premier lieux tant que tu ne sortiras pas de cette maison je ne risque pas d'avoir ma baguette.

- Et en deuxième lieu ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

- Rester cloîtrer ici alors qu'ils sont en train de monter une révolution contre toi ne me semble pas très judicieux, Harry.

Il s'était assis sur la chaise à côté de lui et Harry le sondait pour savoir à quel point son inquiétude était sincère.

- Tu as peur pour moi ou tu crains qu'ils te renvoient à Azkaban après m'avoir vaincu ? tentât-il.

En devinant où le jeune homme voulait amener la conversation, Snape se renfrognât. La première semaine après leur nouvel arrangement Harry n'avait fait que lui poser cette même question de mille et une façons différentes sans jamais avoir la réponse qu'il espérait. La deuxième semaine il avait boudé et Snape s'était rendu compte de l'inutilité de retour de sa magie sans une baguette.

- Un peu des deux je suppose, répondit-il volontairement sibyllin.

- Alors tu m'aimes un peu !

- Et c'est repartit pour les questions d'adolescent attardé, s'exclamât-il !

- Ce n'est pas une question Sev, c'est une constatation. Que tu le veuille ou pas, tu tiens à moi, au moins un peu.

Snape se mordillât la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre sa mine irrité. « Entre ne pas vouloir la mort de quelqu'un et tenir à lui il y a une énorme différence » pensât-il, cependant il préféra ne pas exposer son point de vu.

- Appelons ça une mauvaise habitude, reprit Severus, caustique.

- Appelle donc ça comme tu veux mon chéri.

Au ton doucereux de son mari, Snape sentit un frisson lui parcourir la nuque. La troisième semaine Harry avait changé de méthode et s'évertuait à transformer tous ce qu'il disait pour prouver son soi-disant attachement au jeune homme. Depuis ce jour, il s'évertuait à retenir chaque mot qui n'était pas strictement indispensable à leur conversation. Il changea de sujet.

- Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses preuve d'autant de lâcheté.

- Lâcheté, repris Harry en faisant sonner le mot différemment.

- En même temps pour quelqu'un qui se targue de ne pas croire au légendaire courage des Griffons je suis pris à mon propre piège.

- Toi tu me trouve lâche ? demanda Harry avec un demi sourire.

Avant que Snape n'ai repris, il ajouta plus sévèrement.

- Je te re-pose la question Snape. Toi, tu me trouve lâche ?

En ignorant le sous-entendu, Severus souffla. Dire la vérité était pour lui totalement inconcevable dans une conversation digne de ce nom. Impossible de… d'indiquer à son interlocuteur comment agir s'il devait se contenter de la vérité en toute situation.

- Non pas vraiment Harry mais il est évident que tu as peur de quelque chose et que pour le moment tu refuses d'y faire face.

- Merci, c'est la définition de la lâcheté, murmura le survivant.

- Alors c'est le comportement le plus humain qui existe. Et Merlin sait que le fameux courage des griffons n'est rien d'autre que de la bêtise irréfléchi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait !

- Tu me remonte le moral ?

- Je dis simplement la vérité, continua Snape maussade.

Dans une caresse, Harry dégagea une mèche imaginaire du front de son mari. Ce dernier se recula précipitamment sur sa chaise avant de se lever d'un bond. Il lui tournait déjà le dos quand Harry attrapa sa main.

- Je n'ai pas peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver Sev, j'ai peur de ce que pourrais faire.

- C'est ce que je disais. Toujours la bêtise des Gryfondor, ajouta l'homme en s'éloignant.

En passant la main sur son ventre qui gargouillait Harry se félicita de voir Severus partir. Il suffisait d'esquisser une geste un tant soit peu tendre envers lui pour le voir courir se cacher dans sa chambre. Et dire qu'il avait osé le traiter de lâche ! Harry se précipitât vers la cuisine ou Dobby avait préparé son maintenant traditionnel « en-cas de dix-sept heures ». En savourant un sandwich au saumon avec des gaufres à la chantilly il se demandait dans combien de temps Severus se rendrait compte qu'il « l'attaquait » tous les jours à la même heure.

000

Ron réuni chaque particule de sa mémoire pour trouver les « Efface-Boutons ». D'ordinaire les clients parcouraient eux même les escaliers tortueux du magasin et attrapait ce qui leur faisait envie mais il était clair que Madame Carcabosh n'était pas en état d'affronter les marches du facétieux commerce, deux cannes tortueuses supportant son dos vouté à quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Son visage ridée était défigurée par un long nez crochu sur lequel fleurissait ce que George avait nommé un furoncle parfait. « Délicat renflement s'épanouissant sur une base rouge et rugueuse, qui mûr à souhait menaçait de rependre sa rosé jaunâtre à tout moment. » C'était d'ailleurs pour cette dernière raison que lui cherchait l'objet demandé alors que son frère se contentait de glousser dans l'arrière-boutique. Il allait attraper le stick rose quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

- Madame Carcabosh, vous m'avez appelé, criât-il ?

- Mademoiselle, mon garçon!

La voix lui semblât différente et il tendit le cou pour essayer de la voir entre les étalages.

- Non, mon garçon. Mais j'attends toujours mon Efface-Boutons. Je dois dire que le jeune homme avant vous était plus compétent. Malgré son humour douteux, lui au moins, semblait savoir où se situait sa marchandise.

- Vielle bique estropiée, marmonna Ron pour lui-même.

En se rapprochant du comptoir il fut surpris de ne pas reconnaitre sa cliente. Il apostropha la jeune femme blonde qui s'y adossait en se dirigeant vers la porte pour rechercher sa sorcière.

- Vous avez vu où est parti le dragon acnéique ?

- Dragon acnéique ?

Le ton était sec, irrité.

- Mais oui ! Vous l'avez forcément remarqué la gargouille sur canne qui était à votre place il n'y a pas deux minute.

- Gargouille sur canne ? répéta la blonde sur le même ton.

En entendant un brutal éclat de rire provenant de la réserve, il se retournât pour considérer la femme à qui il s'adressait avec plus d'attention. Il eut à peine le temps d'aviser son visage chevalin et ses cheveux blond filasse que sa main s'abattit sur sa joue.

- Ce ne sont pas de manière de parler à une dame mon garçon, surtout quand celle-ci à l'âge d'être votre arrière-grand-mère !

Par reflexe il fixa son nez et constata avec dégout que la pustule qui le couronnait palpitait dangereusement. Il ouvrit la bouche d'horreur et tenta de faire un pas en arrière quand un « splaschkc » retentit.

- Pouahh…

Horrifié, le rouquin tira la langue sans osez refermer la bouche. La femme affichait un sourire satisfait au moment où Gorges sorti de sa cachette, hilare.

- Mademoiselle Carcabosh ! Quelle plaisir !

- Monsieur Weasley.

- A votre tenue, je devine que vous sortez ce soir ! Vos êtes venue pour l'Efface-Bouton ?

- Vous savez bien que malgré mes talents de métamorphe je ne peux pas guérir mes problèmes de peau.

Gorge attrapa le tube des mains de Ron qui louchait toujours sur sa langue.

- Cadeau de la maison !

Quand elle poussa la porte il ajouta avec un immense sourire.

- Bonne chasse !

Puis en ébouriffant les cheveux de son plus jeune frère, George le rassura.

- C'est bon Ron, il n'y en pas sur ta langue.

Ce dernier referma alors la bouche avec un soupir de soulagement quand il senti un point dur contre son palais, le gout était nauséabond, discrètement sucré. En portant une main à son visage, il se précipita vers la poubelle avant de se faire vomir.

- Faux frère, beugla l'ancien Auror.

- Avoue que c'était difficile de résister, s'excusa le plus vieux.

George reprenait peu à peu gout aux farces et Ron qui passait le plus clair de son temps en sa compagnie en était la cible privilégié. Ce dernier aurait volontiers protesté mais ces tours bien que pour la plupart pendable constituait une amélioration dans l'état de son frère. Il décida de ne pas s'étendre sur cette mauvaise plaisanterie.

- Elle va chasser quoi ?

- Des Moldus, répondit austèrement le jumeaux.

Ron grimaçât en passant un index sur sa gorge et pour lui répondre Gorge sourit en mimant un geste d'un tout autre registre.

- Pouah… reprit le jeune homme avec un regard sur la poubelle.

- Que veut tu très cher, la pauvre demoiselle Carcabosh est connue comme la Manticore dans les tous les bars sorcier de la capitale !

- C'est ignoble !

La porte d'entrée émit un tintement signalant l'arrivé d'un nouveau client.

- Ce que tu ignores ne pas ne pas te faire du mal, plaisanta Georges en se retournant.

Dès qu'il fut face à la femme brune qui venait d'arriver, ses joues prirent une vive couleur cramoisie jurant outrageusement avec sa chemise vert pomme.

- Bonjour, bafouillât-il.

- Bonjour George… et Ron, répondit Angelina Johnson.

L'ex capitaine de Quidditch qui avait gardé un corps fin et élancé de sportive venait flâner dans la boutique de farce et attrape trois fois par semaines. Elle passait alors une heure à lancer des œillades désespérées au propriétaire des lieux tandis que ce dernier se contentait de fixer ses pieds, son visage passant progressivement par toutes les teintes de rouges. Jusqu'à présent « bonjour » était le seul mot qu'il réussissait à prononcer en sa présence et c'était Ron qui encaissait les curieux achats de la jeune femme. Comme il lui était rapidement apparu que l'achat du Débroussailleur à barbe ou du Pousse Rikiki ne constituait pas les réelles motivations de ses visites il tentait de favoriser leur rapprochement. Un échec jusqu'à présent.

- George c'était quoi le bruit tout à l'heure, demanda Ron en se souvenant des éclats de voix qu'il avait entendu quand il cherchait l'Efface Boutons

- Toi en train de vomir, dit son frère du tac-o-tac.

- Non avant.

- Oh oui j'ai failli oublier. Dame Hermione requiert ta présence immédiatement.

- Tu te fiche de moi ! Ca fait au moins trente minute.

- Plutôt trois quart d'heure. Mais c'est bon Ron ce n'est pas parce qu'elle te siffle que t'est obligé de partir en courant.

Le plus jeune répondit en lui collant un claque sur l'occiput.

- Quand elle est enceinte de neuf mois : Si !

Il allait transplanter quand une main s'agrippa à ses robes.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser avec…

George affichait une expression de pure terreur en désignant Angelina.

- Au contraire ça te feras le plus bien et à moi des vacances, affirma le jeune homme.

Sur ce il disparut dans un tourbillon pour se retrouver dans son salon ou sa femme l'attendait, la petite valise qu'ils avaient préparés ensemble appuyé contre ses jambes.

- Désolé du retard ça va ?

Hermione attrapa son ventre et commença à souffler avec peine.

- Une toute dix minutes, murmurât-elle à la fin de la contraction.

- Tu penses pouvoir transplanner ?

- Avec toi oui.

Il s'approchât et pris la valise d'une main alors qu'Hermione tenait fermement son autre bras.

000

En avisant la salle d'attente dans la laquelle une petite douzaine de cheminé étaient disposés, Ron se souvint qu'il n'avait encore prévenu personne de l'arrivée imminente de leur enfant. Il réprima une grimace à cette pensée. Arrivé imminente. Négligemment il lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette et énonça sa destination en prenant garde à ne mettre que sa tête dans les flammes. L'instant d'après il faisait face à un Harry Potter étrangement aminci.

- Mec, tu fais une grève de la faim, s'exclama le rouquin.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Ron !

- B'jour.

- Tu as une sale tête. Tu es malade ? Demanda Harry.

- Non… C'est le grand jour, annonça Ron sur un ton qui aurait été parfait pour évoquer le retour de Voldemort.

- Mais Ron c'est génial ! Il est déjà né ! Alors c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Par Merlin, Molly et Arthur doivent être fous de joie.

Harry s'était levé et un flot de parole enthousiaste s'échappait encore de ses lèvres quand il fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge disgracieux. Il reporta son attention vers l'âtre où son ami avait pris une couleur olivâtre.

- Enfin c'est supposé être génial, repris Harry.

Devant le silence de Ron, l'inquiétude du survivant monta d'un cran.

- C'est parce qu'il arrive trop tôt ? Il y a un problème Ron ? Demanda l'élu.

Le ton suraigu du jeune homme semblât tirer le rouquin de sa torpeur.

- Non rassures toi Harry! tout va bien de ce côté-là. Il arrive un peu tôt mais le médicomage n'est pas du tout inquiet, au pire il restera une semaine à Sainte Mangouste pour être surveiller.

Harry souffla de soulagement.

- Mais tu commences à paniquer c'est ça ?

L'ancien Auror hocha la tête.

- Ron, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu vas être un père génial, affirmât-il.

- Et s'il me déteste ?

- Ecoute : il ne va pas te détester et tu vas être un père génial.

- Et si je le fait tomber !

Cette fois ci le visage du rouquin s'était déformé par la peur et de grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front.

- Tu le ramasseras, je suppose ? ironisa Harry.

Ron leva des yeux exorbités vers le survivant avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une plaisanterie.

- Et si je ne suis un mauvais père ?

Harry souffla en prenant un air faussement agacé.

- Pourquoi tu me demande mon avis si tu n'écoutes pas un traitre mot de ce que je dis ! Je te le répète une dernière fois : Ron tu vas être un père génial.

- Tu le crois vraiment ?

- Oui ! Et t'inquiètes pas je crois que c'est normal d'être stressé.

Rassuré, le futur père ébaucha un sourire timide.

- Tu voudras bien être le parrain de la future merveille qu'Hermione va mettre au monde. Tu sais, histoire qu'il y est un homme qui assure vraiment dans sa vie !

- C'est toi qui vas assurer Ron. Mais oui je veux ! En fait ce me touche beaucoup.

Il était sincère, après ce qui s'était passé ces dernier mois il ne s'attendais pas du tout à cette demande. Son trouble était évident et même Ron le remarqua.

- T'inquiète vieux. T'auras qu'à me demander d'être le parrain de ton premier enfant. Je lui apprendrais à faire des pitreries et on serra quitte.

A cette pensée, Potter eu un sourire amer mais ne répliquât pas.

- Après ce n'est pas une obligation. C'est vrai que je serais probablement aussi pitoyable en parrain qu'en père, marmonna le jeune homme qui avait mal interprété le silence du survivant.

- Ce n'est pas ça Ron…

- Il y a plein de couple de sorcier gay qui ont des enfants, essaya le plus jeune Weasley.

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de rouvrir les paupières. Il avait fait un choix et comme tous les choix il avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients.

- Je crois que Severus a traumatisé assez de générations de sorciers pour ne pas lui remettre un gosse entre les mains, cela sans même parler de l'idée très discutable d'élever un enfant avec un assassin.

Ron grimaça, il avait encore mis les pieds dans le plat.

- Je dirais à Mione que t'est d'accord elle sera contente.

- Merci Ron.

- Bon maintenant il va falloir que je prévienne la famille. Harry, si maman te demande je l'ai appelé avant OK ?

- Bien sûr ! Fais-moi signe quand ma filleule sera née.

- Méfie toi ça pourrait bien être un gars !

On verra bien. Et n'oublie pas Ron: tu vas être un père génial !

La tête disparu de la cheminé laissant un Harry rêveur sur le canapé du grand salon. Il fixait sans vraiment le regarder le lac qui lui faisait face. Quelque heures plus tard quand un minuscule hibou gris vin se cogner contre la baie vitré, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Harry attrapa le courrier que la petite boule de plume était venu lui apporter et assista ravi au tournoiement joyeux de l'oiseau avant de lire la note.

«Lundi 1er décembre, 18h55 »

« Petite fille 45cm, 2050gr : Parfaite »

« Maman : Parfaite (et fatiguée !) »

« Papa : comme d'habitude. »

« On t'attend chambre 305 »

« Ron »

« PS : Rose va rester une semaine à Sainte Mangouste »

000

Harry rejoignit Severus dans leur chambre. Alors que ce dernier sortait de la salle de bains, ses cheveux mouillé trempant son pyjama, Harry s'allongea sur le lit.

- Demain on ira chercher ta baguette, annonça le survivant.

En s'installant à côté de lui, Snape cilla.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as trouvé un catalogue de vente par correspondance.

- Ha Ha Ha, tonna Harry sarcastiquement.

- Bon puisque ce n'est pas la faim qui te fais sortir qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

- J'ai décidé d'aller visiter Rose.

- Rose ? Granger a accouché, demanda Snape précipitamment.

- Oui il y a deux jours.

- Mais c'est trop tôt elle n'est qu'au début de son neuvième moi !

Lui-même surpris par son ton inquiet, il décida de se ressaisir.

- En même temps passer neuf mois en compagnie de Miss-je-sais-tout est un calvaire même pour un gnome baveur.

- Le gnome baveur s'appelle Rose et elle va très bien puisque ça à l'air de t'intéresser, glapit Harry.

En se retournant, Severus se retint de lui demander comment se portait Hermione. Si quelque chose était arrivé à la jeune femme il lui en aurait parlé spontanément. N'est-ce pas ?

- Et sa mère ? demandât-il finalement.

Il fallut à Harry quelque minute pour comprendre le sens de sa question.

- Elle va très bien, elle aussi.

Harry remua un moment dans les draps puis contrastant que son mari ne dormait pas non plus il se décida à engager une de leur conversation spéciale.

- Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

- Et c'est reparti pour les questions de collégiens attardé, se plaignit Snape.

Harry fit une moue.

- Je veux juste mieux te connaitre Severus.

- Figures toi que moi ça ne m'intéresse pas de mieux me connaitre !

Le survivant éclata de rire devant la justesse de la remarque.

- Et si je répondais aussi aux questions que je te pose ? proposa le garçon.

- Pardonne moi, Harry mais qu'est ce qui dans mon comportement a pu te laisser imaginer que ta vie m'intéressait un tant soit peu ?

- Tu veux dire à part le fait que tu passes ton temps à essayer de me manipuler ?

- Pour te faire tenir tes promesses, jeta Snape sombrement.

- Et me garder en vie…

- Pour éviter de retourner à Azkaban.

En se détournant du regard vert pétillant qui le transperçait, Severus capitula.

-Ok mais toi d'abord.

- Alors comme ça ma vie t'intéresse ? dit Harry en prenant un ton outrageusement étonné.

Sentant les poings de Severus se fermer sur les draps, il reprit rapidement.

- Oui. Je n'en suis pas particulièrement fier mais je suis tombé amoureux de Drago.

- Malfoy ?

Sous l'étonnement Severus se retournât sur le côté en faisant face à Harry et distraitement, il glissa un oreiller entre sa tête et son bras plié. La conversation promettait finalement d'être plus intéressante que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

- Quand ?

- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? demanda Harry sans relever l'intérêt soudain de son époux.

Ce dernier hésita avant de répondre.

- Oui.

- Puisque tu as rendu très clair le fait que ce n'est pas moi, c'était qui.

Harry était réellement curieux. Quelqu'un sur cette planète avait réussi à le séduire. Ce n'était donc pas impossible. Conscient de l'ironie de sa réponse Severus sourit.

- Lucius Malfoy.

Un instant, le souffle d'Harry se coupa. Merde. Il n'avait pas prévu que ça fasse aussi mal.

- Et tu l'aime encore, articulât-il difficilement.

Après un long moment Snape réagit.

- D'une certaine manière je l'aimerais toujours.

Et d'une autre, pensât-il, je le hais.

Le survivant se détournât en accusant le coup. Severus et Lucius. Il fixa le plafond ou le couple dansait vêtu de leurs capes de Mangemort avec les étoiles en arrière fond. A quelque pas derrière eux, un petit elfe de maison poursuivait le bond avec une cuillère pleine de soupe. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en se demandant dans quelle mesure le sort qu'avait connu Malfoy senior pouvait lui être reproché. Si l'on en croyait les dire de son fils : Entièrement. Il déglutit une bile amère.

- Alors quand est-ce que tu es tombé dans les filets du bellâtre, demanda doucement Snape.

Revenant progressivement à la conversation, Harry tourna la tête vers son époux.

- L'année dernière, murmurât-il.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu te mourrais d'amour pour moi ! Pouffa Severus.

- Figures toi que mes amis m'ont convaincu de chercher autre chose qu'un Mangemort traître, assassin et lâche, pour ne citer que tes principales qualités.

- Alors tu t'es jeté dans les bras de la première blondasse qui passe ! Siffla l'ancien espion.

- Attention Sev, à t'entendre on pourrait croire que tu es jaloux, gronda Harry.

- Pas du tout ! Mais je reste effaré par la bêtise de mes anciens élèves. Et sinon tu peux m'expliquer à quel moment il t'est apparu que tu ne pouvais plus vivre sans moi.

Harry allait répondre quand Snape le coupa.

- Attends ce n'est pas la peine. C'est quand il t'a largué n'est-ce pas ?

La mâchoire du survivant se crispa et il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Tu as raison Harry, s'intéresser aux autres est terriblement instructif, repris Severus, glacial.

- Ravi que ça te plaise Sev, argua celui-qui-a-vaincu d'un ton qui n'avait rien à envier à son mari.

Ils fixaient tous les deux le plafond. Alors que Snape fulminait, Harry retenait à grand peine un sourire béat. Severus était jaloux quoi qu'il en dise.

- Tu as conscience que Drago n'a jamais eu le moindre sentiment pour toi et que quelle que la chose qu'il voulait il t'a utilisé pour l'avoir.

Snape parlait d'expérience. Quand on a connu un Malfoy, on les a tous connu. Le sourire d'Harry se fana. Effectivement quand il avait commencé à fréquenter le jeune serpentard il était poursuivi par le Mangemagot pour trois tentative de meurtre, acte de torture sur Moldu et participation active à une activité terroriste, comme était nommé poliment l'organisation des Mangemorts. A la fin non seulement, il avait été acquitté mais il avait même eu droit aux excuses publiques du ministre. Une idée qu'avait eue Harry pour lui permettre d'être totalement blanchit… A moins qu'il ne s'agissait de l'idée de Drago. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était une idée qui avait fortement déplu à Shacklebolt. Harry du faire un effort pour les chasser ses pensées. Il se rapprochât de Severus jusqu'à toucher son flanc. L'homme ne bougea pas mais sa respiration se fit plus profonde. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le jeune homme se tourna sur le côté, sa main callé contre son cou maintenait sa tête juste au-dessus de celle de son amant. Le corps serré contre le sien était crispé, les muscles tendus prêts à la fuite et le souffle chaud qu'il sentait contre son oreille s'était encore ralenti.

- Pourquoi tu ne supportes pas que je m'approche de toi ?

Sa voie était si légère qu'il n'était pas certain que Severus l'ai l'entendu jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent des larmes coulant sur son biceps collé à sa joue.

- Arrête de jacasser Harry et baise moi.

Potter se mordit la lèvre en entendant cette voix profonde et caressante. Il était certain que Severus serait capable de faire venir n'importe qui à l'orgasme rien qu'en lui parlant. Pourtant Snape ne se contenta pas de parole pour le convaincre. Il s'était retourné face à Harry et lui léchait le lobe de l'oreille en laissant courir sa main sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Ses lèvres descendirent ensuite le long de sa jugulaire mordillant, de çà et là, la peau qui lui était offerte. Sans cesser ses baisers il retira la chemise que portait Harry et quand doucement il éloignât ses lèvres du torse du jeune homme, il l'avait entièrement dévêtus sans qu'il s'en rendu compte. Severus se glissa au-dessus de lui en posant ses fesses contre son ventre et passa sa main derrière son dos pour poursuivre ses va et vient sur le membre rigide. Sous le regard enfiévré du survivant dont les mains n'arrivaient pas à lâcher les draps qu'il serrait fermement, il recula ses genoux jusqu'à la racine de ses hanches. Puis en empoignât la verge dressé de l'élu et se releva pour la placer contre son entrée. Sentant son gland s'enfoncer doucement dans l'anus de son époux Harry l'attrapa brusquement par les aisselles pour renverser leurs positions. Il s'installa à califourchon sur son pubis et retint ses mains par les poignets de chaque côté de son visage.

- Alors ça c'est un changement de sujet très intéressant, mais il me semble que je t'ai posé une question Severus.

- Tu te fais du mal Harry, soupira Snape.

En parlant il avait cambré ses reins au maximum si bien qu'Harry pouvait sentir sa queue gonflée entre son propre ventre et celui de son mari. Ce dernier roula ensuite savamment sa cambrure pour mimer ses précédentes caresses. Il ne vint absolument à l'idée du survivant de s'éloigner de lui pour faire cesser ces pressions malvenues.

- Je... Tu…

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose Harry ?

Cette voix encore. Il se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux. Si Snape n'arrêtait pas maintenant il allait jouir. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il avait relâchés les poignets de Severus et il le réalisa alors que ce dernier repoussait ses cheveux en bataille de son front. Harry roula sa tête contre sa main et entrouvrit ses paupières pour le contempler. Sa peau pale, ses cheveux noirs tombant en cascade autour de son visage si fin. Ses lèvres minces qu'ils maintenaient serrés l'une contre l'autre comme pour retenir quelque chose. Il plongea ses yeux verts dans ses pupilles profondes et se glaça. Subitement il s'éloigna de lui comme s'il ne pouvait plus supporter le contact de sa peau soyeuse.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit tu n'as besoin de te forcer à faire ça, haletât-il.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies laissé le choix le premier soir.

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, Harry senti la nausée monter de son estomac. Oui il l'avait forcé. Il l'avait fait car le Vis obedentia impliquait une consommation immédiate du mariage et ça l'avait rendu malade. Mais c'était avant… Il avait l'impression que les choses avaient changée depuis. Mais là, il n'était plus sûr de rien et surtout il commençait à sentir une douleur atroce au niveau de ses testicules. Severus de son côté affichait son éternel visage impassible.

- Tu devrais t'occuper de ca maintenant Harry, crois-moi si tu tarde trop ça va te faire un mal de chien.

En prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer la barre qui remontait jusque dans son sexe il lança un regard sombre à son mari.

- Réponds à cette putain de question, hurla Potter.

- Non Merci.

- Tu as promis Sev, son ton était volontairement menaçant.

- Non Harry, toi, tu as promis.

En appréciant les grésillements que ça réponse venait de provoquer chez son époux Snape lui tournât le dos. Harry se précipita dans la salle de bain, la douleur lui enserrait tous le bas ventre et il constata avec dégoût qu'il n'avait plus d'érection à soulager. Il avala une potion antidouleur qui fut sans effet puis voulut prendre une douche chaude mais la décharge électrique que lui provoquât le contact de l'eau sur son sexe le convainquit d'arrêter. Il abandonna aussi l'idée de sécher et se dirigea vers son lit en tentant d'éviter tout contact entre ses cuisses et son pubis. Au bout d'une demi-heure voyant que la douleur ne s'estompait pas, il se décida.

- Qu'est que j'ai ?

- C'est une nouvelle question pour moi ? demanda le maître des potions en se retournant prestement.

- Tu vas répondre ? aboyât Harry conscient que Severus pouvait encore refuser.

- J'hésite.

Dans un mouvement de colère, Il éteignit le faux plafond étoilé.

- Ça va Harry. Ce que tu as c'est que j'ai t'est chauffé pendant deux heure. C'est tout

- Ça fait un putain de mal de chien.

- Je t'avais prévenu !

- Il faut faire quoi pour que ça passe ?

- Rien. Essai de dormir. Demain ça ira mieux.

Trois semaines. Ils avaient tenu trois semaine sans éclairs, sans colère, sans qu'une seule fois Severus ai refusé de répondre à une question. Trois semaines sans que toi tu aies refusé une seule baise imbécile s'admonestât-il. Il te mène par quelque chose et ce n'est pas le bout de ton nez ! Après quelques minutes de réflexion Harry rajouta.

- Sev, tu l'as fait exprès ?

- Oui.

- Salaud.

- A ton service.

000

La directrice McGonagall étudiait dans son bureau. Il était tard mais les récents évènements lui avaient provoqués de fréquentes insomnies et n'étant pas une femme appréciant l'oisiveté, elle utilisait ce temps pour étudier. Merlin savait que la direction de Poudlard offrait de nombreux sujet d'inquiétudes passant par l'évaluation les propositions d'enseignements de ses collègues, les réclamations du personnel et, ce sujet étant de loin celui qui l'intéressait le plus, la mise à jour des systèmes de défense de l'école. Une guerre est si vite arrivé songeât-elle. Elle fut déranger par une missive noire tourbillonnant autour d'elle. En pestant contre ce mode de communication elle attrapa la note d'un geste brusque.

« Madame, nous ne pouvons plus attendre »

« Nos amis communs se doivent d'être informé »

« Un chiffre serait le bienvenu »

« Respectueusement, votre ami de toujours »

Avec dégout elle répondit à la missive. Malgré l'instance de Shacklebolt elle avait retardé la réunion des enseignants de Poudlard sachant qu'à partir de ce moment il n'y aurait plus de retour possible. Pendant un mois, elle avait espéré en vain qu'Harry Potter vienne s'expliquer sur les raisons de son comportement. Maintenant, et cela malgré l'affection qu'elle portait à celui-qui-a-sauvé-le-monde-magique, elle se devait de protéger les élèves qui étaient sous sa responsabilité. Après une hésitation, elle décida de signer de son nom. Dans ce nouvel ordre beaucoup de chose la dérangeait encore, l'évidente lâcheté de ses membres en faisait partie.

« Cher ami, je vous offre le 10 »

« Espérant que le temps vous conviennes aussi »

« En cas d'incompréhensions n'hésitez pas à demander »

« Cordialement, Minerva. »


End file.
